A Comission in Konoha
by azunyan3478
Summary: When squad seven captain, Acai Kuchiki, goes to Konoha for a six month commission, she didn't know that she'd be meeting her brother after a long time, deal with a lovesick lieutenant, and going to high school! Rated T because of coarse language
1. prologue: commissioned

**Azunyan3478: Hi! It's me again! This is just my second story! But for all those bleach and naruto fans. For the naruto fans, have you heard of "Konoha High?" if you don't, do Not read it! I do NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO, AND KONOHA HIGH! Only the characters I made up in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

To me, Acai Kuchiki, life was practically normal until this happened…..

"Acai, for six months you will be commissioned to Konoha," Head- Captain Yammamoto to me. By the way I'm Acai Kuchiki, I'm captain of squad seven. This commissioning that head- captain Yammamoto was hurling on to me about, was important to me because this was my first commissioning as captain, and I _definitely_ wasn't going to turn this offer down. " In the meantime, your father will fill in for you." Head- captain finished.

A little detail I forgot about, my father is Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six. You know something, he never pays attention to me! He just pays attention to my aunt, Rukia, because 50 years ago on the day I was born, he made a promise to my mother telling to find her sister, and when he found her she was adopted and called my father "brother."

But since I was so lost I thought, I really couldn't hear what he was saying, until he said, "Acai! Will you listen to me? Are you going to Konoha or not?"

I finally answered, "Oh, oh! Yes. Yes, I will go to Konoha for my six month commission."

* * *

><p>After I left head- captain Yammamoto's office, I went to my father's office; I slowly went in there and asked, "Father, I've come to say good-bye before I leave for Konoha. But I need to tell you that you have to take my place while I'm gone."<p>

He said nothing…..

"Well, good-bye father." After that I finally left his cabin tearing up. How dare father do that! I was used to it when I was commissioned for like 6 weeks, because I would've been gone for like a month and a half, but I would be gone for like 6 months! Sometimes I doubt that he loves me, he never pays attention to me anyway.

After a few minutes, I stopped tearing up (well, more like crying.) but, as I was about to enter the Senkaimon, I looked back at the Serietei, I saw how peaceful and quaint it was, and I thought to myself, _see ya in six months Soul Society._ Then I left and headed to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**And this is the end of my prologue of my second story. I hope you guys will like it. And if you like it please read &** **review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Namihiko

**Azunyan3478: Hi! I hope you guys like my prologue of this story.**

**Acai: I hope you know what you're pulling me into…**

**Azunyan3478: oh don't worry Acai! You will be fine in this chapter and the rest of them. And we'll be meeting new characters in this chapter.**

**Acai: really? Who?**

**Azunyan3478: You'll have to find out Acai. Anyway, make the disclaimer.**

**Acai: Azunyan3478 does NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO, AND KONOHA HIGH! Only the characters made in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Acai's POV:**

You know, I haven't been to the World of the Living in a while, I thought it was going to be a little more modern and excited, but this stupid world was goddamn boring! Sure, I exterminated some hollows and made souls pass on to the Soul Society, but I wanted more action, this town was quieter than the Seritei! _If only I could find _

_Namihiko. _I thought sadly.

Namihiko! I finally remember that my nii-san, Namihiko went here to the World of the Living. If only I could find him….. Well…. That apparently didn't work out. I thought that finding him in this quiet town would be a piece of cake, but I was completely wrong. And that took me three hours just to figure that out.

After three long shitty hours, I gave up, I somehow ended up in a field bored out my mind and ended up being lazy like Captain Kyoraku. Until I found someone that was vaguely familiar, he just came to the field, and he was playing with a…..dog? I knew he reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put my tongue on it. Until I realized that it was my nii-san Namihiko! I got off my ass and then hugged him until he accidentally passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Namihiko's POV:<strong>

it was just a normal day, work was boring as shit, and when I came home, I took most of the chores, because my wife was 9 months pregnant. But when I was walking my dog, Kuma, I sensed someone that has very similar spiritual pressure like mine. I secretly followed the soul reaper, hiding my spiritual pressure well, but after three hours, the young soul reaper gave up and ended up in the park. I remained a good distance from her, but when I went to the park I figured out that it was Acai! My younger and only sister, and she took my place as Captain of squad seven! I felt proud of my sister, she's finally the same rank as father. I just did nothing, but play with Kuma, until she recognized me. But when she recognized me, she hugged me and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV: <strong>

After Namihiko regained his conscience, he looked up and finally said, "Acai? Is that you?

Acai nodded and replied, "Yup! I'm here for a six month commission in Konoha." Then she went towards Kuma and asked Namihiko, "and who's this?" and was cooing at Kuma.

"Oh, he's Kuma, I found him when he was a puppy. I took care of him, and we became buddies." He said petting Kuma's head.

"Well, do you have a house? Because, I don't want to sleep out here in the cold." She asked and was hoping he had one.

"Yeah, I do. Just follow me." And got up and both of them left the park.

As they were walking to Namihiko's house, she looked at him curiously and asked him, "Hey brother, why did you leave the Soul Society to come here? This quaint town is boring as shit. How can you live here?"

He looked up at the sky and replied, "Because I fell in love."

"With a girl? From the World of the Living?" she said shocked.

Namhiko nodded. Even though Acai was mad at him for leaving her because she had no one else to talk to when their other brother died. But in a way, she was happy for him, because it was the first time in 15 years that she saw him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Azunyan3478: So, this is the first chapter of Soul Reaper. I'm pretty sure that this chapter is longer than the prologue.**

**Acai: I miss Namihiko. It's been so long since I've seen him.**

**Azunyan3478: Anyway, tell me how you think of the ending, and R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Yuri

**Acai: hello! Apparently azunyan3478 couldn't make it today, and I would like to say-**

**Azunyan3478: I'm right here you idiot! Now remember, I could put you out of my story and make someone else up right on the spot. So, shut up or I'll remove you from my story.**

**Namihiko: now, now azunyan, there's no need to be pissed off at Acai for no reason.**

**Azunyan3478: *sighs and rolls eyes* fine, now Namihiko, make the disclaimer.**

**Namihiko: azunyan3478 does NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, OR KONOHA HIGH! Only the characters made up in this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Acai's POV:**

When Namihiko and I finally arrived at his house, it was huge on the inside! There's at least gotta be like 7 rooms in here.

But, at the corner of my eye, I noticed a woman with child, I asked my Namihiko, "Um, brother, who is she?" After I asked them that, they just exchanged looks with exchanged looks with each other, then, there was that awkward silence (which I hated) then Namihiko finally said

"Technically, she's your sister-in-law, but…" he trailed off. But, really a sister-in-law! But, I had to suck it up, and introduce myself to my sister-in-law

"Hi, my name is-"

"Acai?" _how did she know that? _"Namihiko tells me a lot about you. I'm Yuri by the way." She said, and held out her hand, and I just shook it.

"Brother, I can't believe you left the Soul Society just for Yuri!" I said outraged, "Just wait until father finds out!" I said with my arms crossed. But I'd have to admit it was funny because I was wondering what father would've actually done.

But then all of a sudden, Namihiko clasped his hand over my mouth and whispered panicaly in my ear, "Ssshhhhh! Shut up! Do want me to get killed by father's Senbonzakura!" then he looked around the room hoping that father wasn't eavesdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>Namihiko's POV:<strong>

I was wondering how to tell Acai that I've married Yuri, but she seemed pretty nonchalant about it. Until she said, "Just wait until father finds out about this!" I started to panic, no one ever knew about this, but I was afraid of father, meaning he could anyone in an instant with his Senbonzakura. So, I quickly clasped Acai's mouth and whispered in her ear asking her if she wanted me killed by father, but she gasped and retorted, "Now why would I do that? Considering you're my only brother!"

_Wait? What did she mean by that?_ And asked her, "Wait? What do mean by 'only brother'?"

Her eyes immediately looked down on the floor sadly, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tobi died under mysterious circumstances."

I stiffened immediately, I'm pretty sure I know who killed him, "Really? Who killed him?"

She shrugged, "Who knows, like I said before he died under mysterious circumstances. But," she said right before I could say anything, "a majority of people believe that it was Aizen, captain of squad five."

So my suspicions were correct! "How do you know that they killed Tobi?" I asked, probably knowing what probably could've happened.

She shrugged again, "A majority of people suspect him because of his girlfriend randomly attacking Aizen out of nowhere, and got sent to the fifth barracks jail cell."

I stiffened again, Tobi's girlfriend was pretty nice, not much of a fighter, but still, "Do you believe that Aizen killed him too?" I asked her, Acai knew how I felt about Aizen , and she believed me also, ever since I met that creep I knew that something was off about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuri's POV:<strong>

After that conversation about their brother, there was silence. (Except for the occasional chirping birds and cars passing by) but, there was tension in room, I could feel it growing stronger every second as the time passed. And to finally break the ice I said, "Sorry to interrupt this moment of grieving, but can we go to more important stuff, like what Acai is going to do in her spare time." By the looks of it, It worked. Acai was relieved to have broken the ice, while her brother wasn't happy, he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yuri's got a point there, brother. What am I gonna do, when you're at work, Yuri taking care of the baby, am I just gonna sit here and do nothing?" Acai said, insinuating that she'll be really bored if she's gonna be here for half a year. And I could already tell that she was getting bored of all this, I mentally laughed at this, when I was her age I was just like her.

He nodded, "Yeah, how about we enroll her into high school, its only a few blocks away." She scowled when Namihiko mentioned "school", I fought the urge to laugh, but after a few seconds, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I ended up with Acai and Namihiko giving me strange looks.

After that bout of laughter made by me, Acai finally said, "Really brother? School? The Soul Reaper academy was a living hell! And now you want me to go school again?" so far, she ended up shouting, But all Namihiko did was smirk.

"Aw, com'n little sis," he said reassuringly, "this school isn't all that bad, plus, you won't have spar with anyone or learn kido or going on missions. It's not that bad, I promise you."

Still scowling, she sighed in defeat, and said, "Well, anyways, do you know how far this place is from Karakura Town? I need to get a gigai, and maybe visit aunt Rukia along the way." She asked pointing at the door.

"Yeah. Sure. It's not that far from here, just go straight and you'll find Kisuke in his store. He might be expecting you anyways." Namihiko replied nonchalantly.

Acai nodded, and left the house.

"You know something, Namihiko?" I said to Namihiko, crossing my arms, "I never imagined your sister to be sensible. From what you told me, you said that he was a nightmare and she was proud and stubborn through and through."

Namihiko looked up at me, and replied, "I know what I told you, but back then she was a third seat in my squad," he said matter-of-factly, "looking at her now, she has turned into a fine young woman, who isn't childish or carefree anymore. The duties of a captain straightened her up, made her pay more attention to her duties at hand."

I nodded, knowing that she matured, I could tell by that gaze in her eyes, serious, yet, cheerful. She could become a moody teenager if she's staying here for half a year, in the least. But, she could be serious when she needed to be. "But, Namihiko, what are we gonna do, this is going to be a burden on our shoulders, what are we gonna do when something serious happens out of nowhere, and she gets injured because of it?" I asked him nervously, I didn't want Acai to be hurt and from now on she'll be our responsibility until she leaves for the Soul Society.

But surprisingly, he replied, "Don't worry Yuri, she'll be safe under our hands, I'll make sure of it." Then he surprisingly pulled me in for a reassuring hug,_ I felt safe when I was in his arms, I just felt like that nothing in the world could touch me whenever I was in his arms. It's like time stops whenever I'm near him, it reminds me of the time when we first met each other._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: all flashbacks will be in third person)_**

_- Flashback -_

_Yuri was walking peacefully home after a long day of learning in College, heading back to her apartment, she noticed very strong spiritual pressure heading her way, also a gigantic hollow coming her way. She was frozen with fear, she wasn't doing anything, she wasn't running like any other person, she just stood there, allowing the hollow to almost crush her underneath it's feet._

_She closed her eyes under reaction, waiting for the hollow to crush her, but nothing happened, because someone came in front of her, holding a sword to block the collision between her and the hollow's feet. She fell on her knees, eyes widened, processing on what would've happened if the hollow had stomped on her._

_After exterminating the hollow, Namihiko walked over to Yuri and asked her, "Are you okay?" and held out a hand for her to help her up._

_She nodded and took his hand. She then said, "Thank you. i don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."_

_"No problem. By the way, what's your name? I would like to know the name of the person i just saved." he said with a small grin on his face._

_'Is he fliting with me?' she thought to herself, "It's Yuri. Yuri Akashi. And what is your name? I would like to know the name of the person that rescued me?"__she replied back._

_"Namihiko. Namihiko Kuchiki." he took out a hand and she shook it, each smiling back at each other._

_- End of Flashback-_

**_Who knew that their fate would be intertwined like this?_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it anyway, someone who reads 'Soul Reaper' *coughblackopalz21cough* told me that i shouldn't have left the story at "the time we first met each other." so, i rewrote it and added a little flashback on how they met each other. tell me if you like how they met each other in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing Rukia again

**Me: Hi! I'm back! Sorry if I haven't been updating in a while, my computer crashed, and my dad is too *coughcoughcheapcoughcough*, so I'm using his computer to type this chapter, even though I'm forbidden to type stories for fanfiction, but I'm so bored at the moment. So, I decided, 'why the hell not? I'm bored, so might as well put it into positive energy.' So, yea, time for the disclaimer, Acai? Shoot the disclaimer.**

***silence***

**Me: Huh? Where is she? *looks around the room and out through the window* *yelling now* Acai? Acai? *stops yelling* *sigh* Might as well let Namihiko do the disclaimer. Namihiko?**

***silence***

**Me: Yuri?**

***silence***

**Me: *sigh* Might as well do the disclaimer. Well, I DO NOT OWN kONOHA HIGH, BLEACH, NOR NARUTO!**

**Chapter 3**

**Acai's POV:**

"It's five minutes away" he says, HE'S DAMN WRONG! It must've been five minutes away by car, not five minutes by walking! That bastard, it must've been payback for him for accidentally suffocating him! I'm gonna kick his ass when I go back to his house, HE'S GONNA PAY!

Around ten minutes or so, I FINALLY made it to Karakura! Also, around that time I felt pretty lazy, so, I went around Karakura to look for a certain house around here. Finally, I noticed a house with a big sign saying "Kurosaki Clinc," I felt some spiritual pressure residing there, so I went there to check it out. It wasn't that hard to get in there, it seemed like a pretty normal house with a normal family, I sensed nothing there, the spiritual pressure seemed to be residing upstairs, as I continued to go up the stairs, I started to hear yelling. As I got closer to the spiritual pressure, I started to hear yelling, apparently one of those voices sounded vaguely familiar, when I was in front the door, the voice that sounded vaguely familiar was my Aunt Rukia's voice! Quivering with anticipation, I slowly opened the door, and they both looked at me.

The other voice was a guy, and he was cute, in a way, he had spiky orange hair, with honey-colored eyes. By the looks of it, he was obviously tall...appearing to be lean, and when I first entered the room, he was giving me a deadpan expression, while Rukia gave me a smile, and I happily returned it.

**Rukia's POV: **

Today was a horrible day. First, Kon looked up my skirt uniform, I got a zero on my pop quiz, and now Ichigo is complaining about me stealing her sister, Yuzu's clothes!

"You know something Rukia?" he asked me, "Thanks to you, my sister keeps complaining to me about her clothes missing, you give back her clothes tomorrow. Discreetly."

"No, I don't have any clothes except for the school uniform." I replied, "Do you want me to go around Karakura wearing the School uniform everytime we go chasing a hollow?" this was getting annoying, I already had a bad day as it was, I don't want to continue this bad streak, at his house.

"You have a point there, but it's annoying to me that Yuzu always complains to me about her stupid clothes, while you're the culprit!" he replied back.

After that we had gotten into a full blown arugment over something so petty due to something that idiot bought out of the blue. And while we were in the middle of aruguing, I noticed some spiritual pressure coming this way, but I ignored it anyway, 'cause I was winning this argument so far. The spiritual pressure was in front of the door by now, but still I didn't care, until the door opened, I soon realized that the spiritual pressure was Acai's own, my own niece, it's still hard to believe that brother had a child, it seems unexpected though.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Acai?" I said to Acai, Ichigo was still wearing a deadpan expression, not knowing what's going on at the moment.

She nodded replying, "It has been quite a while, ever since you were commissioned, we never really had the chance to talk."

**Ichigo's POV:**

Ever since that girl came into my room, all I've been thinking was 'What the hell is going on?' and I was thinkng the same think when she was talking to Rukia. The conversation drifted into silence until I said, "Wait, Rukia, you know this girl?" I was thinking the same thing while she talking to Rukia was just who is she, what is she doing here, and how is she related to Rukia? I can tell that she was a soul reaper because of the robes, but what was she wearing over those robes?

She finally said, "Oh! Forgive me! My name's Acai, I'm Rukia's niece, I'm temporarily living in Konoha, on a six-month commission." she formally bowed also adding in, "I'm also captain of squad seven, so, I'm basically Rukia's superior at the moment."

I was stunned. Rukia, has a niece! She never told me that she was an aunt! I just cocked my head and gave them a deadpan expression.

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo, I never told you, because you just became a soul reaper, you need to protect the living and the dead." blah, blah, blah. I heard this shit many times before, so to change the subject, I asked Acai, "So, Acai, you live in Konoha? That place is like fifteen minutes away from here."

She scoffed, "Yeah, I know that now, and yes, I do live in Konoha, I live with my older brother Namihiko and his wife, Yuri."

"And what's your name? I can't call you carrot-top all the time." she said.

"Oh yeah, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper." I replied back.

Her eyes widened and then returned to normal, "And how exactly did you get your powers?" she asked me, interrogating me.

Rukia and I stiffened, we weren't exactly sure how to explain this..."Um, well, let's see, it all started when a hollow attacked my family, looking for me 'cause it wanted to eat me 'cause of my spiritual pressure, but while defending me and my family, Rukia got hurt in the process, and gave all her powers to me. And here I am now."

Her eyes widened slightly after hearing the story, and she said to Rukia, "Rukia, you do know that this is a serious offense to the Soul Society! You could get arrested for this! Maybe even worse!" I can tell that her anger wasn't focused on Rukia, but she what would happen to her aunt.

Rukia remained stoic, and said, "Do you think I don't know that? That's why I've been waiting for my powers to return before I can go to the Soul Society."

Acai sighed, "I think I overstayed my welcome here. It was nice seeing you again Rukia, and it's nice to see you also Ichigo. And one thing Ichigo, be careful, you could get Rukia in serious trouble if you don't control that spirirtual pressure of yours." And then she left.

"She seems wise for her age, isn't she?" Rukia asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, and what did she mean by it being a serious offense to this 'Soul Society?'" I asked her.

"You'll figure out sooner or later." And then she went into the closet to go to bed.

**Acai's POV:**

When I made it to Urahara's shop, everything was quiet, due to it being ten 'o' clock in the night. I made it toward the building and knocked on the door, but before I could knock on the door, Mr. Urahara just popped out of nowhere, and I ended up punching his face instead. I quickly said, "I'm sorry Urahara, I didn't see you there!"

Urahara, cupping his nose with his hands and spilling a sentence with A LOT of profanities, and nonchalantly said, "No problem, I shouldn't have done that anyway. But, welcome to Karakura and Konoha! Word on the street says that you need a gigai."

Urahara is a guy who formerly was a soul reaper with sandy and gray eyes, with a slight stubble on his chin, he's a completely shady guy, who gets information out of nowhere, gets his inventory out of nowhere, and pops out of nowhere where you least expect him and his gang, and by gang I mean Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta.

I nodded, "Yeah, where did you get that information from?" I asked him.

"Your brother informed me, while you were walking from Konoha to alll the way here." I rolled my eyes, of course Namihiko would call Urahara! He knew that I was gonna get lost or find out that that it would take around fiften-twenty minuted just to get here!

"Anyway, Urahara, I need a gigai before tomorrow, I need to help Namihiko with some things around the house." I said, it was true, I had to help him set up my room, might as well have a gigai for it and not stain my robe and haori.

He unfolded his fan and covered his mouth with it, he looked like an idiot whenever he did that, "Sure! Not a problem!" he replied back, "Just hold on a second! Tessai!" he called out, "Oh! How rude of me! Come in, come in!" he then motioned me inside.

Then Tessai came in the room and holding a box and greeted me. Tessai is this huge guy of 6'6", with tan skin wearing glasses and braided hair, he seems totally intimidating, but he's unexpectedly a softie. He was captain of the Kido Corps., so if I get on his bad side he'll probably kill me with kido that I can't even master and control.

He handed me the box, unexpectantly, my gigai was in there, it was all deflated like a ballon losing all its helium, he told me to get in the gigai, I kindly refused, 'cause at the moment, I don't have a change of clothes, and pedestrians would stare at me like I'm crazy or something. I wouldn't like all that attention. Somehow, they were fine with it. Then, I exited the building, bracing myslef for a twenty minute walk home.


	5. Chapter 4:The first day of schoolagain

**A/N:**

**Me: Well, here's a new chapter. Sadly, my dad restricted me of all my computer rights. So, now I can only go on for school purposes only. = ( So, far I can only do monthly updates, but I'll delete these documents as soon as I update here. I do NOT own Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, and Konoha High.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

After a full day of shopping for clothes with Yuri, making sleeping arrangements in my future niece/nephew's room with the help of Namihiko, the dreaded day had come. The first day of school….again.

Yuri had enrolled me into Konoha High yesterday while I was sleeping in. They put me in class 2-A, and handed me my uniform last night. I couldn't sleep at all last night, wondering why I had to go to school all over again. Sure, when I was back home in the Soul Society, father gave me the choice to personally have him train me, or I could go to the Soul Reaper Academy. I kind of chose both, father taught me how to use kido without an incantation, and he even asked Soi Fon if she could teach me hakudo **(A/N: I wasn't sure if it was hakudo or hakuda.)** since it was his weak point, he didn't want it to be my weak point.

I FINALLY fell asleep around four 'o' clock, but as soon as the clock struck seven, I just punched my alarm clock as hard as I could and went back to sleep, I was concentrating on sleeping, that I didn't hear Namihiko calling me to wake up.

After a few minutes of Namihiko constantly yelling my name over and over again, he got really pissed off, and ran up to my room and yelled, "Dammit Acai! Get your ass off the bed and get ready for your first day of school!" I just dug my face deeper into my pillow, trying to drone out Namihiko's incessive yelling into my ears.

But _that's _when he _really _got pissed off at me and said, "Jeez, do you really act like this every morning? I wonder how you became captain in the first place anyway.

Now that got me pissed, I removed my head from my pillow and yelled, "NO, you dumbass! I became captain because of my abilities, not 'cause father told Head- Captain to!"

But he just smirked, "Good, now you get ready for your first day of school." And then he left my room.

"Jerk." I growled under my breath. I was EXTREMELY pissed off at Namihiko. I just sighed and headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuri's POV:<strong>

I heard all of the commotion that was going on upstairs. To be frank. It was quite amusing, listening to them bicker like that. I tried really hard to stifle my laughter; I wouldn't want Namihiko to be mad at me also. So, when he came down, I asked, "Did she wake up now?" I was in the middle of making their lunches, and it was a good thing that I wasn't facing him, so he wouldn't be able to see me smile.

"Yeah," he replied, "she's a real pain in the ass in the mornings. I know from personal experience." He sat down on the watching the news to calm himself down.

Just then, Acai came in five minutes later with a white and navy blue sailor fuku. She had on a white top, a navy blue skirt and ascot, **(A/N: I forgot what it was called.) ** with the sign from the Land of Whirlpools on the back of the ascot. She quickly put on her knee-high navy blue socks and her brown shoes, quickly grabbing her school bag and her lunch, and went through the door with Namihiko tailing after her to drop her off.

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

I sighed; we finally reached my destination, Konoha High. I have to admit, the campus was a LOT bigger than I thought it would be. Apparently, Namihiko sensed my worry and then said, "Hey, since when have you scared or nervous?"

I half-smiled and replied, "The entrance exam, the final exam, meeting Captain Kommamura, becoming captain in your place." I looked out the window.

He whistled and replied, "Wow, I didn't know that you were scared about all of that, but hey," I looked back at him, "you made through all of that, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Then you're going to go through it and make it. Don't give up, you're gonna be fine,"

My half-smile turned into a full one, "Wow, you just said all that cheesy shit that goes through TV these days."

He just smirked.

"But, thank you." I then got out of the car.

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for, when you can't think of anything wise and encouraging to say; just let your older brothers quote all that cheesy shit that comes on TV." He then drove off.

I first went into the office, and the first thing they said was, "You're late!" all in unison. And after all the introductions with the principal and the rest of the staff, I went to class, I got lost at first, which left first period out of the way, but now I was late for second period.

When I FINALLY made it to class, all eyes went to me as soon as I opened the door. I feigned a look of being calm and collected, but inside, I was nervous as hell; I went next to the chalkboard and wrote my name on it in kanji letters.

"Well, I presume that you're the new student the principal told me about. How about you introduce yourself to the class." The teacher didn't even look at me, his eyes were glued to the same exact book that Captain Kyoraku reads in his free time whenever he's not napping or drinking.

I then nodded and then faced the class. _Damn, this whole class is radiating with spiritual pressure, _I thought. I then said, "I'm Acai Kuchiki, I'm fifteen years old, and I'll be in your class from now on. I currently live with my older brother and his wife. I'll be staying here for six months or so, or until my father comes back from his business trip all the way in America." I put on a big smile, I really wanted to get it over with, "I have no mother due to her dying in childbirth, but it's no biggie. I really hope that I'll enjoy this class for as long as I'm staying here." I then formally bowed, and looked back at the class, for some reason, they all had a look of shock on their faces, which made me want to laugh out loud. They all had that stupid expression on their faces, it almost made me take out my phone and take a picture of the whole class and show it to Yuri when I come home.

Then, some random guy who had blonde hair stood up and pumped his fist toward me and said, "My names Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya'! Believe it!"

The teacher just sighed and said, "Ignore him. His behavior is normal to the whole school."

I just nodded.

"Well, I'm , why don't you take that seat in between Sasuke and Karin over there."

I nodded my thanks and headed towards my seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV:<strong>

Huh? Why is my captain here? I thought that she was in the Sereitei. I never really liked her, I just thought it was nepotism that got Acai captain, instead of me, I was angry about it; I still am, but not that much anymore. Now, all I just care about Sasuke, have you felt his spiritual pressure and have you seen him? Hello! He is **perfect**, his stunning looks and cool demeanor can make any girl fall beneath his feet. Then, tells her to sit in between me and Sasuke. My eyes immediately divert to Sasuke, he really wasn't paying any attention to her, I sighed with relief, knowing that nothing will come between Sasuke and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

When class was over, I went outside the classroom, just to stretch my legs. Namihiko was right; high school is different from the Academy. Right in front of me was the window overlooking some parts of the town; the whole town was flowing with cherry blossoms. A small feeling of homesickness came over me. Remembering the peace and tranquility of the Soul Society, remembering the first time Namihiko took me out of the Kuchiki manor to show me the cherry blossoms for the first time.

_-Flashback-_

"_Com'n brother! You promised me that you would take me to see the cherry blossoms!" Around that time Namihiko was eighteen years old and Acai was four in human years._

"_Hold on," Namihiko mumbled back, "just wait for a few more minutes." Namihiko didn't want to wake up at seven in the morning, for it had been his day off in months._

_Acai then entered the room, "NO!" she shouted, "I wanna see the cherry blossoms NOW!" she was wearing her new simple light blue kimono with a magenta obi._

_He groaned, "Just let father take you. After all, his shikai are cherry blossoms." He waved his hand dismissively for Acai to go away._

"_No, I can't. Father went to work." She pouted, "So, you're my only decision."_

_He lifted his face from the pillow, "Really?"_

_Acai nodded._

"_What about great-grandfather? Wouldn't he love to go with you?" Namihiko asked back._

_Acai sighed, "I can't. I went to ask him, but father stopped me and told me that he has joint pains again."_

"_What about brother?"_

"_He left for work also." Acai replied back._

_Namihiko then got of bed, yawned and then said, "Fine, I'll go with you to see the cherry blossoms today."_

_Acai's expression then turned from sad to happy. She then went over to her brother and gave him a big hug, yelling "Thank yous" into his ear, nearly blasting his eardrum._

"_Good, now will you get out, so I can change?" Namihiko asked sheepishly._

_Acai quickly got out of the room, so he could change._

_Throughout the whole walk, Namihiko kept on yawning, while Acai was ecstatic and was jumping all around her older brother._

"_We're here." Namihiko said to Acai._

_Acai then stopped and gazed at the pink petals falling quietly from the tree. They stayed there for about ten minutes or so, and then headed back to the manor. Acai smiled throughout the whole way home, obviously content that she got to see cherry blossoms for the first time._

"_Are you happy?" Namihiko asked Acai._

"_Mhmm, thank you for taking me, brother. I appreciate it." She replied back._

"_No problem, by the way," he asked, "why did you want to see the cherry blossoms that badly?"_

"_I don't know to be honest. Great-grandfather always told me about the cherry blossoms. Told me that father's shikai are cherry blossoms, he also told me how father met mother under the cherry blossoms. I guess I just wanted to know what it felt like to be there." Acai looked down sadly, he knew that talking about mother was soft spot for Acai. She blames herself that mother died, she died while giving birth to Acai. Ever since then, father never tried to bond with her. Namihiko knew that Acai was on the verge of tears. He quickly pulled her into a hug and said, "Hey, if you told me that in the first place, I would've gone with you."_

_Acai looked up at her brother, small tears trickling down her cheeks, "Really?"_

_Namihiko nodded, "Really, now stop blaming yourself for mother's death. Blaming yourself won't help anything."_

"_But-but," she stammered, "Father doesn't love me because of it." She finished._

"_Because father doesn't like how you remind him of mother." Namihiko said to Acai._

"_Really? I remind him of mother?" she asked her older brother, wiping the tears from her eyes._

_Her older brother nodded, "You're quiet, timid nature reminds him of her. Unlike Rukia, who has gets easily annoyed and hot tempered."_

"_Really?" Acai asked Namihiko._

"_Mhmm, now lets go back home. I wanna go back to sleep." Said Namihiko._

_Acai nodded and held her older brother's hand. Namihiko smiled, thinking that her sister was so small and sad; thinking that Acai shouldn't be sad over such a petty thing. Sure, talking about mother was also sad to Namihiko, but he didn't blame himself about what happened years ago._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

While Acai was staring intently through the window, Sasuke came out of the classroom to go the bathroom. He then noticed Acai, looking through the window; tears falling down her face. Sasuke didn't know what to do; should he go toward her and comfort Acai or should he just go and act like it never happened?

"I know you're there Sasuke. You don't have to stand there like a log, and stare." Now Sasuke was taken aback, how did she know that he was behind her? How did she even know his name?

"How do you know my name? How did you know that I was behind you?" Sasuke interrogated Acai.

_Because of your spiritual pressure_, Acai thought to herself.

Acai turned around to face him, "I remember your name because said it when he assigned my seat, and I knew that you were behind me because I heard the door slide open."

"Oh." Was all Sasuke said after Acai answered his two questions, the hallway drifted back into silence, but not the normal kind of silence, the awkward kind.

"Will you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom." Acai then said to break the silence. Sasuke then nodded, and then she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

I speed-walked in the bathroom, even though I didn't know where it was, was wondering why that memory had come up in my mind. As I was pondering why I had that memory, I bumped into someone, I quickly apologized to the person I had bumped into, and got a glimpse of sickly pale skin, not even Captain Ukitake had skin that pale whenever he's going through one of his sick spells. But, anyway, when I reached the bathroom, I quickly looked in the mirror; I had tears in my eyes! No wonder Sasuke stopped and stared, he was wondering if he should comfort me or leave.

I quickly turned on the faucet, to wash away all my dry tears; then some blonde girl came in the bathroom and said, "Class has started and wants you back in the classroom."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, just let me dry my face." I replied back to the blonde girl.

"Sure, by the way, my name's Ino Yamanaka, my family owns a flower shop not to far from here." She said leaning against the bathroom wall.

"You already know me. Remember the introduction in the middle of second period." I introduced myself to Ino while drying my face with a paper towel.

"Yeah, I remember," she said, "You made that perfect introduction in front of everyone."

I giggled a little bit, "Yeah, I saw the look on everyone's faces right after the introduction. It was pretty goddamn funny."

"It was funny, even though I was one of them." Ino commented back.

"Though I take it that Karin likes the guy I was sitting next to in class today. Am I right?" I asked.

Ino nodded, "Yeah, basically every girl in the whole campus loves him." Ino replied, "She thinks that it's fate that she got to sit next to him in class for the rest of the year; saying that God thought it was destined for them to be together." She finished.

"Wow, I suspected that Karin seemed a little off today." I commented.

"Yeah, and I take it that you know Karin also?" Ino asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, our older brothers were good friends a few years ago. And while they got along, we didn't, but we were forced to anyway, we were around like five or six, and my other older brother was helping our father with accounts and going to business trips along with him. So, he barely had any time to play with me."

"Oh, well, let's get back to class. will probably be mad if we're late to class." Ino said.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's my first day of school, and I don't want to give them a bad impression thinking that I'm lazy."

She nodded and we left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>We talked all the way to class, even though was pissed off at us, he let it slide. I went back to my seat, and paid attention to the lesson, even though it was extremely boring. But then, a shuddering howl came just north of here. It looks like that Karin seemed to notice it also. I quickly raised and asked if I could go to the bathroom, he said no, still pissed off at me and Ino. Then, Karin raised her hand and asked this time, and he said yes. I nodded to Karin hoping that she would exorcise the hollow quickly before they realize that it's not Karin. Karin quickly got up from her seat and ran off to the hollow.<p>

* * *

><p>I was bummed, there was no action at all in the morning, and here it comes, just north of here, slipped away from my hands. I'm not battle hungry like Kenpachi, I just get bored every few hours or so, thus, making me crave action.<p>

* * *

><p>It was exactly lunchtime, and Karin hasn't come back, at least her gigai came back, I was now wondering what took her so long, but before I could go and find my weak lieutenant; Ino cut me off and asked me if I could eat lunch with her and a few friends. I wanted to look for Karin, but I can't turn down an offer like that, so I said yes, grabbing my lunch in the process, and then following Ino to where we were going to eat.<p>

I met the rest of Ino's friends, one was Hinata, she had pale really light purple eyes that made you think that she was blind (she isn't by the way), and then there was Sakura, she had bright pink hair, kinda like the color of lieutenant Yachiru's hair, and had green eyes.

We had a nice talk together, they all told me that Konoha High isn't any different from any other school, and that there are many different clubs in the whole campus, explaining why it was so big compared to the Academy.

Then Sakura asked, "So, Acai, what club are you gonna join?"

I blinked, "Well, that depends, what kind of clubs do you have here?" I replied back.

"Well, would you rather take sports or literary clubs or would you take art?" Ino asked.

I gave it a thought, _No, I suck at art, and my writing and grammar are exceptional; sports it is. _"I'd like to take sports." I answered back.

Hinata looked a little disappointed, looks like that she was hoping that I would choose literary or art; meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were happy. And then Ino said, "Well, we have soccer, softball, tennis, volleyball, and what else Sakura?"

"We have martial arts, track, and field hockey." Sakura finished for Ino.

Giving it another thought, "I think I'll choose…," still giving it a thought while others were waiting in suspense, "well, track seems the easiest, so I'll choose that."

"Okay, but you told me that you know Karin even when you were young right?" Ino asked.

I nodded.

"Well, beware Karin is the fastest one on the team." Ino warned me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle. I'm gonna go out for a short walk." I replied back.

"I'll go with you." Hinata said.

"I feel like going alone, maybe next time." I replied.

She seemed a little disappointed, but nodded for me to take my temporary leave away from them.

_Great, now I can look for my weak lieutenant, _I thought, _I just hope she didn't cause any damage while fighting that hollow._

* * *

><p>Luckily, I found her in a few seconds, it wasn't that hard. I found her still fighting the hollow, and she was easily losing, I quickly swallowed my soul candy and transformed back into a soul reaper.<p>

I stopped dead, she stood there, not doing anything, until she yelled out, "Rise! Jakutai-ka seishin!" (Weakened spirit) she had released her shikai, it had the normal hilt of a zanpoktou, almost like a mirror image of Itegumo, lieutenant Isane's zanpoktou, except the formation of it closed around the hilt of the blade, and at the top of the blade, was the formation of Itegumo, divided into three short blades.

I got out of my daze and concealed my spiritual pressure, to see how she makes out without my help, and leaned against a tree.

I was observing my lieutenant's every move in her zanpoktou's shikai state; she seems much faster, more agile, and more precise. I can see how she was promoted as lieutenant.

She finished the hollow within a few minutes. I was astounded, looking at how her and her zanpoktou worked together so fluently. It reminded me on how I can't release my zanpoktou yet, I wasn't jealous or mad or anything, I was just a little disappointed in myself for not reaching that level yet; even though I was at a Captain rank.

Karin then turned around, and on seeing me, she became furious; stomping toward me with her zanpoktou still in its shikai state and angrily said, "What the hell Captain! You were just there, sitting on your ass doing nothing!"

I wanted to piss her off more so I just said nothing.

And my plan succeeded! She got more pissed off! She then started to yell at me, saying, "I thought you were my captain! Aren't you supposed to help me when I'm getting beaten up by some random hollow!"

"I am," I replied which made her more mad, "but, I was interested in seeing her shikai." I finished.

"Oh," she said, "what do think of it?" she asked.

This was a first, Karin asking me for my opinion. "Well," I began, "your form was good, your swordsmanship is a bit spotty at best; overall, your shikai made you faster from what I observed, and you could've released it sooner before I came here to save your sorry ass, but it was a good job."

* * *

><p>While we walked to class, I asked Karin, "Hey Karin," she then turned toward me, "Is this why you always ask Captain Ukitake to commission you to here?"<p>

"Meaning?" she asked back, motioning me to add more details.

"Meaning that do you always ask to be commissioned in Konoha because of that Uchiha guy?" I asked but this time adding more details.

Karin started to blush and flusteredly replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

I was trying not to snicker and laugh, "Oh really," I retorted, "then why are you blushing?"

She was now a deep shade of red, "I'm not blushing!"

"Okay, whatever you say." I said after that, now really trying not to laugh. This reminded me of the time when I tried to tell Captain Hitsugaya that my friend, Sakurako really liked him, but right when I was about to tell him, Sakurako tackled me; receiving weird and questionable gazes from everyone in the room. After that I left my lieutenant and quickly headed back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

It was a good thing that her gigai made its way back to class. The only problem was that Acai had to go through the window just to get back to her "body" and continue with class.

To Acai and basically everyone else in the room thought class was boring, who would want to learn about feudal Japan at this age. _Ugh! When is this damn class gonna mother fuckin' end! _Acai quietly thought to herself. And to make it worse, she didn't have a window seat in class; she was right in the middle of class, so she really couldn't stare into space into anything, so she had to pay attention to class. Everyone was glad that school ended in another two hours or so.

Everybody basically jumped out of their seats when school finally ended. Of course, Acai didn't do what the others did, she just quietly sat in her seat until the bell fully rang; she then got out of her seat quietly and silently packed her stuff, and left the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV:<strong>

There's something off about that girl Acai. For starters, how did she know that I was behind her when she was looking out the window, tearing up, and then she asked to leave class when I heard that earsplitting noise and then she came back to class through the window wearing a black kimono that should belong to feudal Japan having a sword on her hip, but when I looked next to me, she was there, paying attention to class, and then she and Karin being nice to each other. Karin isn't usually the one who makes friends easily. But one thing's for sure, I have to keep an eye on her. And make sure that she isn't going to cause any trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

Walking home was nice; it was a nice change of pace; unlike the ever busy corridors of the squad barracks, and the crazy patrolling of the Sereitei.

While thinking to myself, I happened to run into the blonde boy who gave me a welcome in the middle of class.

He said, "Oh, Acai! Nice to meet you along the way home! What do you think of Konoha High so far?"

"I think it's nice um…." I replied, I don't remember his name because the only thing I remember about him is his spiky blonde hair that is blinding to the eye when it comes into sunlight.

"Naruto." He replied back to me. "Yeah, I agree with you, the first time I came here though, which was in the middle of October, I picked a fight with almost everyone because I wanted to get stronger. But a certain situation made me change." He finished.

"What kind of situation?" I asked him puzzled.

He looked down at his feet, "I'll tell you later." And then he just walked away.

I stood and looked at him strangely, what could've happened that made him change? I shrugged to myself. _Oh, well, problem for another day_, I thought to myself, and continued to walk home.

I came home five minutes later, removing my shoes and plopping down on the couch. Yuri was in the kitchen cutting vegetables…. I think.

"Hi Acai," said Yuri, "How was your first day of school?" she asked.

"School was fine, Yuri." I replied. "But Namihiko was right Yuri. High school is different from the Academy in the Soul Society."

"I can see why. You're not used to sitting and listening; you're more accustomed to getting up and using up your spirit energy."

"You have a point there Yuri," I said back, "by the way, Yuri,"

"Yes?" She asked walking over toward me.

"What was it like when you went to high school?" I finished.

"Well," she replied giving it a thought, "it wasn't much, really. I went to Karakura High, not Konoha High; so I can't really tell you anything."

"Oh." I said pouting.

"But hey," she said and I turned back to look at her, "all I can say is that is to be careful around guys."

"I know what you mean Yuri," I replied back, "I already know about it. It can ruin my life if I date some guy and things happen."

"Exactly." And then she went back to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm gonna change and start homework. Okay, Yuri?" I bellowed out to her since she was in the kitchen.

"It's fine with me Acai." Yuri replied back.

"Okay." I said back to her.

After finishing homework, I plopped down on the couch again, by the time Namihiko came back from work, dinner was ready. I thought to myself, _Is this really how its gonna be for the next six months. Am I really gonna have to endure school and guy who's always looking at me suspiciously, thinking that I'm gonna do something bad in the future. And most of all, how I really supposed to be working with a lovesick lieutenant who never pays attention to anything I say?_ I sigh. This is gonna be a LONG six months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Tadaa! It's finished! I think that this is my greatest piece of work so far in all my months of writing in fan fiction! I haven't even typed up ten pages in a while in general. And about Sakurako, I had this story in my head like around two years ago, and I never heard of fanfiction around that time, so I asked my best who I call Miku at times, if she wanted to be in this story. She said yes, and she had a major crush on Toshiro Hitsugaya (and still has one!) she I wanted to incorporate that into my story. Now that I got that cleared up, R&R!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The idiot I call Don Kanonji

**Chapter 5: The Idiot I call Don Kanonji**

**A/N:**

**So far, I'd like to thank my friend, blackopalz21 for reviewing and helping me edit this story. I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Naruto Shippuden, and Konoha High! I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

The next day, I was walking toward my homeroom, and when I opened the door, Naruto just popped right in front of me, his arms in an x-formation, yelling "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was so surprised, that I gave a small shriek and punched his face scolding, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DUMBASS?"

"OW! Why'd you do that for Acai?" he asked me, crouching on the floor, grasping his head.

"It's 'because you popped out of nowhere and screamed 'bwa hahahahahahahahaha' right in front of my face! Do you _want _me to be deaf?" I retorted angrily.

"Oh," he replied, "you never heard of Don Kanonji?"

I deadpanned, "Who?"

Before Naruto can ask me why I've never heard of this "Don Kanonji," came and said, "Alright class, get into your seats so we can begin." We all went to our assigned seats; Sasuke glaring at me, with a lieutenant spacing out having her fantasies of her and Sasuke that I DO NOT want to know about.

"Alright class, will you please turn to page thirty-six in your English book."

* * *

><p>"Your homework for tonight is to make a three page essay on Shakespeare play, <em>Hamlet<em>."

"Yes ." we all said in unison.

After left, Naruto then stomped over to my desk and slammed his hands on my desk and interrogated, "Acai Kuchiki, have you ever heard of Don Kanonji?"

"No," I replied bluntly, "and who the hell is this 'Don Kanonji' anyway?"

"What! You've never heard of Don Kanonji?"

I nodded.

Sakura then came toward us and said to Naruto, "Naruto, stop all this racket! You're damaging all our ears!"

"Saakkkuura! I'm yelling because Acai doesn't know who Don Kanonji is!" replied Naruto.

"You don't know who Don Kanonji is?" she asked me.

"Great! Not another one pestering me!" I explained. "But to be honest, yes."

"What! Why?" they both asked me in unison.

"Because," I started, quickly coming up with an excuse, "because my brother and I are always out, because my sister-in-law Yuri is nine months pregnant, and we don't want her to overexert herself. So we do _everything_ when we come home, except we don't cook, we aren't very good at that." I finished, hoping that they would fall for it.

They nodded understandingly.

I mentally sighed with relief, thinking how gullible they are.

"Well," Sakura started, driving me away from my thoughts, "if you've never heard of Don Kanonji, how about seeing the show live and in person?"

I deadpanned, "Meaning?"

Sakura sighed, "Meaning, that he's performing in Karakura next week! Do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure, if you stop bothering me." I replied.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I yelled to specifically no one. I took off my shoes, and patting Kuma on the head.<p>

Yuri was quietly sitting on the couch watching her soap operas. "How was school?" she asked me.

"School was fine," I replied. "Yuri, do you know who Don Kanonji is?" I asked plopping on the couch next to her, grabbing the remote to change the channel.

She made a face and replied, "Ugh, Don Kanonji is this complete idiot who has a show called 'Spirit Hunter,' he makes spirits 'pass on,' but he really isn't doing anything."

I growled at myself for my lack of knowledge of the World of the Living, "Great, now I accepted something that isn't worth going to."

Yuri cocked her head to the right and deadpanned.

"Sakura asked if I would like to go to a live show in Karakura." I summarized to her.

"Oh," she said, "I kinda feel sad for you. Don Kanonji is a stupid man who thinks he's all that."

* * *

><p>So now the week had come, and now I was forced to go to Karakura to see that damn Don Kanonji.<p>

In around seven to ten minutes by bus, we arrived at the place. As Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and I got of the bus, I noticed Ichigo and his family lining up to see the cursed Don Kanonji. I excused myself from the guys to see Ichigo, as soon as I said hi to Ichigo, Ichigo's dad came out of nowhere, trying to do God knows what and came towards me. Quickly sidestepping, his dad ended faceplanting a random pole that I didn't know was there.

Ichigo sighed, swearing under his breath, and said, "Sorry for my dad Acai, he's just gets so worked up, when he sees random girls I know coming toward me."

"It's no problem at all, Ichigo, after all, family is family, no matter how goofy they are." I said to him.

"You have a point there, and I care for them, it's just that they get a little too rowdy and crazy for-"

Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia doing the "bwahahahaha" thing to Ichigo, now I had seen it so many times because of Naruto and Sakura, but Ichigo just bore a stupefied expression on his face. I tried to hide a snicker, but I failed, now I was face to face to a glaring Ichigo, "It's not funny, Acai." He retorted, "It's just stupid and pointless."

"All the reason to be laughing Ichigo," I replied, "especially with that stupefied expression on your face a few seconds ago." I reasoned.

He just growled and turned back to the abandoned hospital. "Seriously," he said, "you'd think there really be spirits in an old deserted hospital like this one?"

"What are you getting at?" Rukia asked him.

"I mean if they had been here, you soul reapers would've helped them cross over already right?" he explained.

Rukia and I started to explain to explain to Ichigo what Jiabku spirits are, and how they form into a hollow, how they are on the verge of becoming a demi-hollow. In the middle of explaining, we heard the cry of a demi-hollow, who sounded like an annoying dumbass, telling the crowd to get off "his property" and how he owned the place. But I looked for Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto; Sakura and Naruto seemed fine, they didn't hear the demi-hollow's roar; meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at hospital, his eyes stoic, but seeing a slight flash of worry flicker in his onyx eyes. My eyes widen, _Can he see spirits?_ I thought. Unfortunately, Sasuke noticed me staring at him; I quickly averted my gaze towards Ichigo and Rukia.

"Wait a second," Ichigo said, "how come you're sure it's not a hollow?"

"There are certain paths in which a soul can become a hollow." I answered.

"One path is when a Jibaku with its fierce attachment to the World of the Living is alone and becomes a hollow." Rukia stated.

"Much like this spirit here." I added.

"So that means he's a…." Ichigo trailed.

"A whole on the verge of becoming a hollow. A demi-hollow." I finished. The demi-hollow then revealed itself, and screamed as if he were in pain.

"Yeah, well, it sure sounds like a hollow to me; except that he's not wearing one of those white masks, and the hole in its chest hasn't opened all the way." Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia nodded, "The white skull-shaped mask is all that shields its bare instincts from the outside world. Neither are necessary if the hollow's heart is still intact."

"Upon death, the chain of fate is severed from the body, usually a soul waits for a soul reapers guidance, but if they have regrets in this world, they become bound to the source of their pain." I explained.

Rukia then showed Ichigo a depiction of the Chain of Fate being severed from the body, and a drawing of a Jibaku spirit. I don't know why, but for some reason, she likes bunnies, kinda like how I like dogs, but Ichigo didn't like it, Rukia, obviously offended, hits Ichigo on the head.

* * *

><p>Then the show started. For the first time, I get to see Don Kanonji, Yuri was right, he does look like an idiot, I honestly don't know how Naruto and Sakura like that idiot. He did his signature "bwahahaha" and then Rukia just randomly joined in out of nowhere. I sweat dropped, and Ichigo was telling her to stop. Rukia then told Ichigo to relax, because it takes months for a demi-hollow to become a hollow, she's got a point there, no time like the present, I guess.<p>

Don Kanonji then lifted his stick or staff, whatever you call it, and shoved it down the hollow's chest. I stiffen and my eyes widen. _What the hell is that guy doing,_ I thought, _does he want to endanger people's lives?_

"What the hell is he doing?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That fool." Rukia said.

"No need to say that again." I said.

"All he's doing is feeding up the creation of a hollow!" Rukia exclaimed. Then that damn bastard was saying random gibberish and dug the hole deeper in the demi-hollow; causing the demi-hollow to howl in pain.

Ichigo then rushed forward with Rukia and me tailing behind him. And while Ichigo was running toward Don Kanonji, a bunch of guards jumped him; it was a sight to see actually, the same thing happened to Rukia, while she was trying to get Ichigo out of his body. I held my ground, but they were too many of them, and I eventually was escorted back to the ropes. Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Urahara came, got Ichigo out of his body and let Ichigo handle it.

Before Ichigo could stop Don Kanonji any further, the Jibaku spirit's chains that held him to the earth broke, an ear piercing scream overwhelmed the crowd. Nobody heard it though, only a few people I suspect. The Jibaku's screams got louder and then disintegrated. Both Rukia and I took out our soul pagers, looking for the location where the demi-hollow would materialize and become a full-fledged hollow. When we found the location of hollow, we both warned Ichigo to look up, and right then and there, the demi-hollow-now-hollow materialized right in front of our eyes, except its mask hadn't formed yet, but then the demi-hollow-now-hollow screamed and its mask had now formed, becoming a hollow with only the cravings of a human soul.

By the time the hollow came down, Ichigo tried to rush forward and attack the hollow, that dumbass, Don Kanonji, pushed Ichigo aside to let him "handle it" and tried to face the hollow head on. It was like the guy _wanted _to die, quickly losing a little interest in this predicament, I headed back to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was, not expecting Sakura to bombard me with random questions about what had happened and who were Ichigo and Rukia. I then sighed and had to explain to Sakura who Ichigo and Rukia were, and then I had to explain why I did that. Explaining to them about Ichigo and Rukia was no problem; the only problem was how to explain to them why I rushed to where Don Kanonji was. Even though I was making eye contact with Sakura while explaining this whole thing, I was pretty sure Sasuke was glaring daggers at me, knowing that I was lying on the reason why I jumped over the ropes, only to end up fighting with security. It was like that guy can see through my lies, I swear, I wonder why he doesn't like me, but then again, I do get the feeling that he isn't that trusting toward a few people.

When I went back to watching Ichigo fight the hollow, apparently, they were fighting on the rooftop, watching around the part where Ichigo got stuck on the railing by something that looked like mucus coming from the hollow's mouth. Then, strangely enough, I felt someone staring at me, trying to burn a hole in the back of my head, only to find out that it was Sasuke who was staring at me. It soon got annoying and snapped, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I was just thinking." He replied.

_Just thinking my ass_, I thought. "About what?"

"Nothing." He replied.

I scoffed and watched Ichigo fight the hollow. It ended fairly quickly. I looked at Ichigo and smiled; usually, when one becomes a soul reaper, they protect the balance between the two worlds, but Ichigo is a soul reaper because he wants to protect the ones that are dear to him. I can never do that, I don't have that much courage to protect anyone that I hold dear, considering what will happen to Rukia when the Sereitei finds out. Plus, father will never look at me at all ever again, it's not like he looks at me now, he does, but it's in one of those rare, occasional moments when he would look at me, another reason why is that I'd bring shame to the Kuchiki name. We are of the four great noble clans in the entire Soul Society, which means we are supposed to be looked upon, set as role models for the lesser nobles. Sometimes, just thinking about it gives me a headache.

We all said our goodbyes to Ichigo and Rukia and headed back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

They all ended up walking home, because all the buses were off duty for the day, and all their phones died because they took numerous pictures of Don Kanonji in "action," with the exception of Sasuke and Acai, they both thought that Don Kanonji was stupid and that they were both forced into attending. They all had a nice time talking together while walking home, but when Naruto and Sakura went home, the conversation drifted into silence.

"So, that girl who also got caught by security is your aunt?" asked Sasuke, intending to make small talk.

Acai, obviously noticing the intention Sasuke trying to make small talk, answered, "Yes, from my mother's side, we're really close though."

Sasuke nodded as if he understood, "And that guy Ichigo?"

"Ichigo's just a friend." She replied, "When I first came here, I needed to get something from Karakura –"

"Like what?" Sasuke rudely interrupted.

"It's hard to explain. But I happened to end up in the Kurosaki Clinic. The door was open and I heard yelling that sounded like Rukia's, so I decided, 'why the hell not?' I just assumed that no one else was there, so I just went to check." She finished.

Then Sasuke stepped in front of Acai and asked, "Just who the hell are you?"

Acai looked straight into his eyes and found out that he was serious. Acai sighed. "I wish I could tell you Sasuke, but I can't."

"And why can't I?" he asked.

"Because I can't!" I snapped. "You're just gonna have to live with it Sasuke! Whether you want to not!"

She then pushed him aside to walk back home to Namihiko and Yuri, but Sasuke caught her by the wrist. "Just who are you?"

"Sasuke, let go." Acai said calmly. But Sasuke still held on, "Sasuke, _let. Go."_

"Just tell me who you actually are and I'll let go." He replied calmly.

Acai didn't want to tell Sasuke that she was a soul reaper, and she didn't want to get out of her gigai just to prove it to him. When she tugged on her arm, Sasuke's grip on her wrist tightened. She just wanted to go home now, so now she did something that she never expected to do. She kneed him in the gut and when he doubled over, she punched his face and ran home. Both her and Sasuke didn't expect that coming, and she didn't expect to take flight and run home. _Okay, never do that_, she reminded herself, _only use hakudo for fighting hollow's and self defense. After all, Sasuke was doing nothing at all; he was just wondering who I was._

And she didn't expect running in heels to be difficult, she had to speed walk home, like those old ladies who were trying to lose weight. And when she came home, she was NEVER expecting an angry Namihiko and Yuri.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And…done! This chapter was fourteen pages when I was writing this! As you read this, you probably noticed that I added episode ten of Bleach into this. The reason is because I wanted Acai to go into the plot of Bleach, I didn't want this fanfic just to be about Acai and her time spent in Konoha High. Anyway, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6:A baby, an adjucha,& detention

**A/N:**

**And as usual, I do not own Konoha High, Bleach, and Naruto. They belong to their respectful owners and I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

"What the hell were you thinking! You could've killed yourself! Especially in that gigai!" yelled a _very_ angry Namihiko. Jeez, when did he become so worrying? He was never like this in the Soul Society, what's gotten into him now?

"I was thinking that Ichigo needed help, and _you _know that I can fend off on my own! What's gotten into you? And why are you so worried like great-grandfather all of a sudden!" I retorted.

"Ever since mother died and you became captain!" he angrily replied, slamming his fist on the round dining table. He worried about me…all this time. I never noticed.

I sighed. "Look brother, why are you making such a big de- " I was interrupted by a crash. Both Namihiko and I turned around and saw Yuri, with one hand clinging on the counter for dear life, and the other hand, was holding her womb. She was panting, with sweat dripping down her forehead.

Namihiko's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Shit! The doctor said that she wasn't due for another week!" he then rushed over and helped Yuri up. While I, had no idea what was going on, so I asked Namihiko, and he said, "What does it look like Acai? Yuri's about to give birth! Now help me get her in the car!" we soon got Yuri in the car and we, very speedily, drove to the hospital. I was sitting next to her in the backseat, hearing her pained groans because of her child.

The hospital wasn't that far away, but while we were driving there, my soul pager located a hollow somewhere. I looked over to Namihiko; he nodded and said, "Go, I'll take of Yuri while you're gone."

I nodded my thanks and got out of my gigai and flash stepped put of there. When I reached the location where the hollow was and found out that it was an adjucha. My eyes widened, for I had never killed an adjucha. Just by looking at it, I already felt intimated. _Okay, suck it up Acai. It's just an adjucha, you can handle it._ I thought to myself. I drew out my zanpoktou and rushed at it. Its mouth then opened and out came a red cero. "Bakudo 81: Danku!" when the spell wore off, I charged at the hollow again, but when I was about to attack, it then kicked me in the gut, sending me flying to the wall. I coughed up blood, tasting its metallic taste, but I wiped it off with the back of my hand, and charged at it again, this time I dodged its next attack and sliced its left arm off. The adjucha then howled in pain and charged at me, trying to slice me in half, I deflected its attack with my zanpoktou, "Bakudo 9: Geki!" I then cut its mask and it disintegrated. _Hmm, I should've used bakudo 9 earlier. It would've saved time. _I thought. I then went to the hospital where my gigai was to see Yuri and Namihiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Namihiko's POV:<strong>

Dammit, where's Acai? She should've been here by now! I'm starting to worry now, had something happened to her while fighting the hollow? I'm serious, when Acai got the signal, it contained high spirit energy. It was no doubt that it was an adjucha. I've them before, we had to go the World of the Living to fight them off when I was in the Soul Reaper Academy, it was a living hell, trying to kill them without any kido, just our zanpoktou. _Dammit Acai, where are you?_

As if right on queue, Acai came running over here in her soul form. She stopped right in front of me, placing her hands on her knees and panting asking, "What….did I….miss?" she then heard Yuri's screams of her painful labor. She then made a face and said, "I see that I didn't miss anything." She then went over to her gigai and got in it. "Ahh, its nice being in my gigai." She said contently.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really, is that so?"

"Hell, yeah! Did you know that I had to fight off an adjucha, who sent me flying to a wall?" she replied.

"I kinda figured. The spirit energy was _huge_, I just overloaded the car with mine." I simply stated.

We then heard another of her painful shrieks, and Acai cringed back and said, "Jeez, I have to go through _that _when I'm pregnant?"

I snorted and nodded.

"I'm never having kids then."

I chuckled, "Whether you want kids or not, you're gonna get pregnant anyway when you're about Yuri's age."

"Nope," she replied, popping the "p", "I'm never gonna have kids. Zip, zilch, nada, nope; I'm never gonna have kids."

"You do realize that the longer you're in the Soul Society, great-grandfather is going to arrange your marriage." I pointed out. The look on her was priceless; she was probably shocked that great-grandfather would do something like that. Apparently, he can, Acai was too young to know that great-grandfather tried something like that to me about fifteen years ago.

Acai opened her mouth, about to say something, that was until the doctor came in and said, "Congratulations, your wife just gave birth to a girl!" tears of joy were about to escape from my eyes. I was a father now! This is the happiest day of my life! I turned to Acai, and she was glowing, I can guess that she wanted to see her newborn niece.

"Can I see Yuri?" I asked the doctor.

He nodded and let Acai and me pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

After the doctor let us pass, we saw Yuri, resting peacefully. I can't blame her; she went through all that pain just to bring her daughter into the world. But looking at her, her hair looked like a rats nest, and sweat was still dripping down her face from all that hard labor. Next to her was brother's daughter, my niece. _She looks so tiny and adorable_.

I then decided to sit on the chair next to Yuri, whereas, Namihiko could sit next to his child. I looked over to where Namihiko was and saw him beaming at the child and at Yuri; it was like he could beat the sun if they were in a competition to see who shined the brightest.

Yuri stirred in her sleep and then her eyes opened slowly, she then looked over to Namihiko, and then at the child tiredly. She then looked at me and asked, "Did you kill the hollow?"

I nodded and helped her as she tried to sit up, "You have a daughter. You know that right?"

Her eyes then held happiness in them and nodded, "Now, I am wondering what to name her."

"Well, don't you guys have any ideas on what to name her?" I asked them.

"Well, we're at crossroads," Namihiko admitted, "We're deciding on whether to name her Ayame, Aiko, or Megumi."

"Well, they are nice names, so it's hard to choose which I like the baby to have." I said.

"You see, that's why we are at crossroads."

"How about Ayame?" asked Yuri.

"I like that," I said, "what about you brother?"

"I'm fine with it." He agreed.

"Good, then could you fill out the documents for the baby and me to get out of this place, I do not like hospitals." Said Yuri while making a face.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"She just doesn't like them in general for some reason." Namihiko replied.

I opened my mouth in an "O" formation as if I understand, then I closed my eyes for sleep to take over me.

* * *

><p>I woke up due to Namihiko trying to nudge me awake. I groggily opened my eyes, the dawn light just flooding in the room. I turned my head to where Yuri was, and she was on her bed, peacefully sleeping as if she never gave birth. I stretch my arms and crack my back and whisper, "Brother, what time is it?"<p>

"Four thirty in the morning." He responded. His hand then went to his mouth to cover his yawn.

"Are we going home now?" I asked him.

He nodded. I then got up from the uncomfortable chair and stretched my legs as I stood up. I was careful not to make a sound while walking out of the room; I did not want to disturb Yuri after she just gave birth. Hey, if was her, I wouldn't want anyone to disturb my rest.

I then followed Namihiko out of the room, careful trying to not make my heels click.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Morning<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Acai couldn't wait to go home. All she wanted to do was to go to bed. She was trying very hard to concentrate during classes, and she tried to stay awake at all times, but it was too difficult for her.

But during Science on that day, the principal called for Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Acai to her office. Acai didn't feel like going, but she had to. She didn't want to get into anymore trouble than she was in now. So, she stood up, along with the others that were called to the principal's office, and went into the direction where the principal's office resided.

When they all reached the principal's office, they saw their principal, who was a buxom woman, with blonde hair tied into loose pigtails, and wearing a suit. When the gang saw her, she was glaring daggers at them. They all shuddered except for Acai, who was still trying very hard not to sleep. "Well, let me start off with this; what the hell were you thinking?" she then turned to Acai. "Kuchiki." The principal called. For Acai, that was enough to keep her awake, she just remembered what she did last night when she was in Karakura. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm screwed now! _She thought.

"Yes, Ma'am?" she asked.

"Tell me, why you went beyond the ropes during that live episode of 'Spirit Hunter' last night in Karakura?" she asked.

Acai nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head and responded, "Hehehe…well, that boy with the orange hair and the girl who went with the boy, went beyond the ropes, and I was trying to stop them from interfering, but I also ended up getting up in trouble and went back behind the ropes." _Man, I hope that she doesn't see through my lie and punish me severely._

"Then why were you fighting security?" The principal asked.

"Well, they came out of nowhere, so my instincts kicked and I went into self-defense mode." Acai replied.

Then Sasuke raised his hand, "Ms. Tsunade, if you don't mind me asking; why did you call me, Sakura, and Naruto here when Acai is the one at fault?"

Then the principal then pointed to him and responded, "It's because you were with her when she went beyond the ropes!"

This time it was Sakura's turn to say something, "Yes, we were with her, but we didn't think that she would do something like that." She reasoned.

"I don't care if you didn't think that she would something like that, but I will not tolerate it! By doing this stupid act you ruined the reputation of this school!" the principal exclaimed.

"Ms. Tsunade, if you're gonna punish us, then don't punish them, just punish me, I am the one who is at fault." Acai replied, she didn't want her friends to get into trouble for something she did. Well, Sakura and Naruto were her friends. She couldn't care less about Sasuke.

"Very well, if that's what you wish, then stay after school for the next week." The principal said. "You're dismissed." She commanded with a flick of her hand.

They all bowed and left the principal in her office.

* * *

><p>Acai couldn't help but yawn all throughout fifth period. She was so tired, that she felt like ditching class and heading up to the rooftop just to sleep. Then, a thought came to her head: <em>how come Sasuke doesn't trust me?<em> She then ripped a piece of paper from her spiral notebook and wrote down: _Hey, Sasuke, how come you don't trust me?_ Waiting for the right moment to pass the note to Sasuke, she waited until the teacher thrusted his head in the air and started to daydream. When it came to time when the teacher did that, she quickly placed the note on Sasuke's desk.

After reading the note, Sasuke wrote down: _Because, I find you suspicious._

He then passed the note to Acai, after reading it, she wrote down: _Suspicious my ass. Give me a better reason why you don't like me._

_Well, I'm wondering why someone would enroll into school in the middle of the year._

_ Well, that's stupid._

_ Well, too bad, you just seemed to come out of nowhere, why?_

_ Like I said before when I first came here, my dad is on a business trip in America, so he left me in the care of my older brother._

_ Stop saying all this crap; tell me the real reason why you're here!_

_ Look, Sasuke, I'm not going to tell-_

"Kuchiki!" the teacher yelled out.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"What are you doing exactly?" he asked.

"Writing notes?" she replied questionably.

"Hmmm. How come I have a hunch that you're lying. And that Sasuke was involved." He rubbed his barely apparent stubble on his chin. "Just to be on the safe side, I'm sending both of you to the principal's office. Come on skedaddle." The couple then got out of their and walked to the principal's office….again.

Meanwhile, the only person who was spectator of this situation was the red-headed Karin. She watched the situation with scorn; she was thinking that she was the one who should've been passing notes to Sasuke. Should she tell the teacher what she saw, and risk being called a snitch? Or should she just keep this a secret for the sake of her captain and watch her captain and her "beloved" grow closer through distrust? She was torn. For the first time in her life, she accomplished something that she didn't expect even herself to reach. She became a soul reaper of lieutenant rank. But she didn't think that her captain would do something that rash. She knew her captain well enough to know that. But Karin let bygones be bygones. She'll just imagine like that never happened.

* * *

><p>When saw Acai and Sasuke in her office again, she swore that she was getting very angry at the duo. When the duo came in, she saw her in the same position as she was when they last saw her an hour ago, except the only difference was that was glaring daggers at them and you could see the vein popping out of her forehead. "First the incident at Don Kanonji, and now this, passing notes in the middle of class. Tell me why the hell you would start passing notes in the middle of fucking class?" she asked furiously. <em>Calm down Tsunade, clam down. You don't want to hurt your students with a very hard punch in the face.<em> She thought to herself. She had promised herself to always control her temper, or else things would go bad very fast. (Look at the example in her thought!)

"ajsidhhaihdandhahnjxajkbfgf." was all it was to the fifty-one year old principal, for she did not understand one bit of their sentences. She just shook her head and went around her desk to sit in her comfy desk chair.

"Enough!" the principal commanded. The two students went dead silent after hearing their hot-tempered principal tell them to stop. They both looked down at the floor, waiting for their punishment. "Kuchiki, you will have an extra week of detention," she then turned her chair towards Sasuke, "and you, Uchiha, will have only a week of detention with Kuchiki starting today after school. Understand?"

They nodded.

"Dismissed." She then ordered with a wave of their hand. After bowing, they left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

After staying quiet and attentive as I could for the next hour. Then came lunch, I went over to Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. "Hi guys." I said to them.

"Hi Acai," Ino said, "what happened that made you and Sasuke to the principal's office?" she asked me, curious of the thought.

I scowled, "Can we go somewhere private you guys? Somehow I feel all the students' stares on me, especially all the girls in the class who like Sasuke, Karin especially."

They nodded as if they understood what I meant and took me to the roof, where we can eat peacefully and explain what happened.

I opened my bento and put some rice into my mouth with my handy chopsticks, "Okay, here'sth whath happenth," I then swallowed the rest of the rice that was in my mouth, "I was yawning all throughout fifth period and then a thought came into my mind: why doesn't Sasuke like me. So I ripped a piece of paper from my spiral notebook and wrote down why he doesn't like me, so when I passed it to him, it kinda turned into an argument. After that, caught me and Sasuke in the act and sent us to the principal's office."

"Hmmmm." Was all Ino said.

"I have noticed that Sasuke is cold towards you." Hinata pointed out.

"So what happened in the principal's office?" asked Sakura.

"In the principal's office, I got another week of detention, while Sasuke has detention this week with me." I replied to Sakura's question. "The only thing good this week, is that Yuri gave birth to a girl." I said nibbling on a piece of omelet.

"What? You're telling us this now?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time.

I held up my arms in defense, "What! I didn't have any time telling you today! She only gave birth to her at three a.m. in the morning! I've been trying really hard not to fall asleep in the middle of class!" I said.

"That's why I saw you yawning all day in class!" exclaimed Sakura.

"So, what's her name?" Hinata nicely asked.

"Her name's Ayame. Ayame Kuchiki." I responded. I like the name; it has a nice ring to it.

"When is Yuri coming out of the hospital?" Sakura inquired.

"She's coming out of the hospital tomorrow." I replied.

"Tell her I said congratulations." Ino said.

"So, hey, how about you all come to my house and then we can go to the hospital to see Yuri and Ayame after I come back from detention?" I asked them.

"It's fine with me." Ino replied.

"Me too." Sakura replied.

"Me three." Responded Hinata.

"Great, now I'll call when I'm at my house, then we all can go by bus." I said while closing my bento and heading back to class.

* * *

><p>School was finished, and as much as I would've liked to go home and fall asleep and not do any homework, I have to stay here, at school and deal with my punishment. The only good thing about detention is that there aren't any teachers in detention. So, I can nap without a care in the world. The only problem is that Sasuke's here.<p>

So here I was napping, until he asked, "So why are you really here?"

Really, we're on this again? I thought we were off of this topic for the rest of the day. "I'm not telling you." I then closed my eyes to continue napping.

"That's not an answer dammit!" he said.

"So what? Just because I came to Konoha unannounced, doesn't mean that I have to tell everyone why I am here."

"So what? So what? You came here, in the middle of the school year! Who else wouldn't be curious on why?"

"It was pretty common in my old school. And apparently, no one else cares as to why I came here so suddenly." I said to him.

"It's because they're stupid! They don't care if they're hiding something-"

"It's called, 'go with the flow'. Deal with it Uchiha." I calmly retorted.

He didn't say anything after that. Hmm, looks like I won this argument._ Sasuke, zero; Acai, one._

"You know, I saw you, coming through the window on the day you first came here, wearing a black robes, and something white over it. On the back, it said seven, and on your left hip, you had a sheathed sword, casually walking to your body, and a you kind of," I can tell he was trying to find words to describe how I got into my gigai, "dissolved into your body. Anything you want to tell me about that." He said.

"It's simple. You were hallucinating." I simply replied.

"I was not." He defended.

"You are. You seemingly have a crush on me, and started hallucinating about me." I explained.

"No, I do not have a crush on you! Why would I have a crush on _you_?" he defended.

I chuckled, "Jeez, you can't take a joke, can't you?"

He then turned his head the other way, and remained silent after that. I then smirked and thought, _Sasuke, zero; Acai, two._ I then got out my soul pager and texted Rukia: _Did u guyz get in2 trouble because of last nite?_

Rukia texted back_: No, did u_?

_Yea, but how can u guyz not get in2 trouble? I don't think itz fair in my opinion. :( _

_ Remember my awesome acting skillz?_

_ No need 2 say more, I can guess wat happened._

_ Ok._

_ Btw, how's Kon?_

_ Kon? Perverted as ever. =.=_

_ So, did u get your pwers bak?_

_ Sadly, no. Did Uri hav th bab yet?_

_ Yea, she got th bab a few hours after Don Kanoji._

_ Boy or gurl?_

_ Gurl, her name iz Ayame._

_ Ayame. Thtz a nice name. Wen do u think they'll produce an heir 2 th clan?_

_ How th hell should I know. U usually don't know wen these thingz happen._

_ U know unless u hear them…_

_ DX Ewwww! DX DX DX DX DX DX thnx 4 bringing tht up Rukia! Now u scarred me 4 life DX DX DX DX_

_ *smirk*_

_ Txt u l8r Rukia. Rite now I need 2 remove these horrid thoughts from my mind._

_ Ok, Bye :)_

I sigh and look at the clock. Fifteen minutes left. Fifteen minutes left to get out of this silent shit hole. I sigh; this is gonna be a _long_ fifteen minutes. I then put my head down against the cold wooden desk and start to nap like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>-Dream Time!- <em>

_ I was walking. The place where I was going, I didn't know. The fog was so thick that I tripped over my own two feet. I got up and continued walking to my unknown destination. I looked down; I couldn't see anything due to the fog being so thick. But I could make out the faint color of my favorite obi and kimono. I kept on tripping over my own two feet because I couldn't see where I was going. I felt like a child just starting to learn how to walk for the first time. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up; placing my legs against my body and tears started to fall down my face and quietly sobbed. _

_ I then heard footsteps coming toward me. I looked up, tears still falling down my face. I saw the faint outline of a petite woman, who was shorter than me, and I saw another woman who seemed to be around my height. They came up toward me and saw the petite woman whom I had mistook for Rukia. "Rukia?" I asked._

_ The petite woman chuckled, "No, I am not Rukia," I should've known that the petite woman was Rukia, her face had a gentle smile, unlike Rukia, who almost never smiles, "but can you guess who I am?"_

_ 'Let me think.' I thought. I look at the petite woman again. She was about an inch or two taller than Rukia. She had the same hair as her, and the strand that they didn't tuck in their hair, but the woman's was longer and more frayed at the end. She also had the same eye color as Rukia's: purple with a hint of blue in them. The only difference between her and Rukia was that the woman's face looked kinder and softer, whereas Rukia's face looked hard and emotionless._

_ I gasped, and she asked gently, "Have you found out who I am yet?"_

_ "Mother? Is that really you?" I asked her nervously._

_ She nodded. "Yes, I am. It is finally nice to meet you, my beautiful daughter." She then offered her hand to help me up, and I gladly took it. Then shedding tears of joy, I had finally met my mother for the first time. After helping me up, we then embraced each other. Meeting each other for the first time in years, we have a lot to catch up on._

_ "Mother, are you mad at brother for marrying Yuri?" I asked._

_ She shook her head and responded, "No, I am not. I am actually rather happy for him, unlike your father."_

_ "Then you know about his child?" _

_ She nodded, "Yes, I know about Ayame. I felt how his wife felt when she saw her child after giving birth to her. A rush of emotions goes through you after you give birth to a child: happiness, pride, exhaustion, and a whole lot of other emotions that I can't even describe."_

_ "Are you happy that father had fulfilled your death wish?" jeez, it sounded like I was interviewing her for a magazine. I should just stop with the questions. But, I want to know more about mother. What caused her to pass on like that? Yeah, I know what I've learned in biology. Man, that was awkward. I shook my head from the thought and continued to listen to mother._

_ "I am happy that Byakuya fulfilled my death wish, but there is one that he didn't fulfill." She said._

_ I look up at her, thinking 'What does she mean?' "Mother, what do you mean?"_

_ She looked up to the sky as if she were in deep thought. "I also wished him to take care of you, Tobi, Namihiko, and you. Mainly you to be precise, you were born prematurely. I was hoping that I would've survived to take care of you and your brothers, but fate didn't allow that to happen." She said sadly._

_ After having a lot of idle chatting, telling her what happened to Tobi, but she remained strong, not crying or anything. I admire her for that. Then a question arose in my head. "Mother, who is the woman standing next to you?" I asked her._

_ My mother then looked at the woman, and nodded to each other. Mother then said, "Well, dear, I can't tell you that. You need to find that out yourself." She then looked up and said, "We don't much time to talk to each other now. You are about to wake up, but I'll tell you this: the one you like could be next to you as we speak."_

_ 'Huh? Does she mean by Sasuke' I thought with disgust. Now, why would she think that? He's a jerk, a showoff at times, and he has his own fucking fangirl club! Led by my lieutenant! I wonder what's wrong with her! But I saw everything dissolve into white before I could say good-bye to my mother._

_-End of dream ): -_

* * *

><p>I woke up because Sasuke hit me on the head with our history textbook. My head shot up and grasped my head with both hands, yelling out in pain. "What the hell did you do that for?" I asked painfully, still grasping my head.<p>

"Because detention is over idiot." He calmly replied. "You weren't waking up when I kept prodding your shoulder, so I decided to hit you in the head with the textbook, and looks like it worked seeing that you're up and alert." He then walked through the desks and went through the door to go home.

I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks in anger. How dare he hit me in the head! If I could, I _so _would've killed him a long time ago. I then muttered curses, grabbed m stuff, and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** Finished! I would've updated sooner if it weren't for my dad hogging my computer. Yes, we share computers, but it's the only computer in the house that has an access to a printer, and he needs iTunes to update his iPhone, just because he wants to watch cricket directly form his phone. And sorry if Rukia is OOC! I didn't mean to! And do you think it's a nice reunion for Acai and Hisana, tell me in the reviews. Until next time! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7:Great, a hollow attack

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry! I AM SO VERY SORRY for not updating! My laptop got glitchy so I couldn't type very well because of it. And then my computer had to get repaired, but then luckily, my mom brought her laptop from work, because all she basically does on it is watch Indian dramas (I watch too, but I don't care if I miss like ten episodes of it.), but when she brought it home, my little brother snatched it from her hands and went on it. After a few minutes of getting on it, he deleted Microsoft Word! Then my mom wanted the laptop back a few days later because she can't live without her 'Choti bahu,' her 'Yahhan mein Ghar Ghar Keli,' 'Bhagowali,' and all that jazz, and then my dad brought his laptop from work that he mostly uses to get updated on Cricket, but, unfortunately, there was no Microsoft Word, so all I could've done at that moment was to check my e-mails and draft my chapters. But, I got my laptop back! XD so here's a new chapter of A Commission in Konoha. Remember, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

You know what? I'm starting to regret sleeping in the same room with my four day old niece. She just keeps crying and crying and crying at random parts of the night, and then in the day, she sleeping like there's no tomorrow! Was this how everyone felt when I was a baby, without Mother to take care of me, while Father did nothing at all? I have a newfound respect for parents all over the world now, hearing what they have to go through. And now being forced to wake up by Namihiko is a part of my daily routine until she's old enough to walk.

I sighed as I got up from my bed, and looked at Ayame who was sleeping soundly in her crib. Oh, how I envy her and her sleep. But I reluctantly sighed and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for another day of high school.

After I got ready, I went downstairs to nab a cup of coffee before I go to school. Just to boost me up, ya' know. I looked over to the living room and saw Namihiko on the couch listening to the news. I went over to him and muttered "Good morning." He nodded good morning to me and patted an empty seat on the couch for me to sit. I kindly accepted the offer and sat in the seat. "You know, I have a newfound respect for you and Yuri now."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? And why is that?"

"Taking care of Ayame." I answered. "She just keeps crying and crying and crying all night last night!"

"Don't forget about changing her diapers, bathing her, playing with her, and trying not to get Kuma to trample over her."

I took a sip of my coffee. "Nah, I don't think Kuma would trample her over. Kuma's a sweet dog."

"He is, but taking precautions won't hurt."

I looked around the room. "Where's Yuri?"

"Sleeping." He answered. "Because you wouldn't help her calm Ayame down."

"Hey, I heard the faint sound of suckling, and do you know how awkward that would be if I saw her!"

"No matter what, you should always help her."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good," he looked at his watch, "We gotta get you to school."

"Wait, I don't have any lunch!" I exclaimed while I was putting on my school shoes.

Brother dug his hands in his pockets, looking for something. He then handed me some money and said, "Here's some money, go buy yourself some lunch."

"Have you _tasted_ the cafeteria food at school?" I said in disgust. It was true. The food was so disgusting that I could've sworn that I saw a little fuzz peeking out.

"Too bad, now grab your bag and get in the car."

I quickly grabbed my bag and was pushed out the door by a lethargic/cranky brother.

* * *

><p>I barely made it to class and rushed over to my seat. I took out my soul pager and saw that there was ten minutes left before class. I sighed, might as well get some shut eye. I closed my eyes and began to think of what Mother said to me on the first day of detention: <em><strong>"The one you like could be next to you as we speak"<strong>_ it has been bugging me ever since. Like, what does she mean? Surely, I don't like anyone at the moment. Yeah, most of the guys are cute, but you need to look beyond their appearance. Kiba is annoying and cocky, Shino is just…Shino, Shikamaru is plain out lazy, Choji is very defensive, Sasuke is cold and not very trusting towards others, Neji is too serious, Rock Lee is just plain out weird, and Naruto is a nice guy it's just that he's too hyper at times and blows things out of proportion.

"Hello, Captain. How is your day so far?" Karin, my lieutenant said to me.

"Piss off." I answered back. I want to get as much shut eye as much as I can before class starts.

"Ohh," she stated with an English accent, "temper, temper."

I grunted and started to ignore her and her statements.

I heard a door open and close, and every girl in the classroom started to swoon and squeal. Karin especially, she was screaming like an obsessed One Direction fangirl, nearly blasting my eardrum. I screamed in shock and every girl simultaneously turned their head at me with hate. Yeah, it seems like that they still hate me for Monday's incident when I was caught passing notes to Sasuke by Mr. Sarutobi. I flushed with embarrassment, and went back to trying to sleep.

"Alright class," greeted Mr. Hyuga, "turn your textbooks to page two sixty in your Science textbook."

_Ughhhhh…is it such a bad thing to get some shut eye around here?_

* * *

><p>"Because of you're inco-operation in class, you are going to do every question on page two sixty-five."<p>

We all groaned and said, "Yes, Mr. Hyuga."

After that, Mr. Hyuga left the classroom and our ten minute break started. People were whispering about today's incident about me screaming when Sasuke stepped into the classroom. Hinata came up to me and politely greeted me. I grunted back in greeting. She then asked, "Is there something wrong, Acai? You seem very tired."

"I am." I responded back to her. I lifted my head to face her, she has that same shy expression that she usually has, like, really, I have never seen her frown, get angry, or any emotions other than that usual shy expression on her face. "Yuri was discharged from the hospital two days ago, and the baby won't let me sleep!"

She smiled from amusement as I frowned, "Babies will usually do that, Acai." She reasoned, "Since they cannot speak yet, they usually cry when they need something. Like, if their diaper needs changing or if they're hungry or if they just need some comforting from someone."

"Huh, you really know you're stuff, Hinata." I complimented her. "How do you know this?"

"I baby sit a few kids from my neighborhood." She answered. "Most of them are still babies, so I know what to do."

"Ehh," I said with astonishment, "You baby sit?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Then can you help me baby sit Ayame tonight while Namihiko and Yuri are on their date?" I asked her. If I'm going to baby sit my little niece, I'm going to need some help taking care of her because I have never took care of a baby in my entire life.

She beamed with excitement and nodded immediately.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed happily. "I _so_ owe you one!"

"Your welcome." She said.

Just then Mr. Hatake came and said, "Now, now kids, get back into your seats. You will have plenty of time to talk during lunch. We don't want to have another incident like last time." He looked over towards me and Sasuke. I flushed with embarrassment recalling Monday's events again. "Now, if you kindly go to the chapter about the Edo Period."

* * *

><p>Thank gosh it's lunch time now; I'm so hungry that I could eat a bear, fur and all. All I had was a cup of coffee before I came to school and that didn't help me at all. I rendezvous with Hinata and Sakura because Ino is absent today and went to our usual spot under a tree next to the baseball field. Unfortunately, I had to buy lunch, but, the good thing is that the lunch that I brought wasn't moldy, fuzzy, or smelly! I took a bite out of my lunch and explained why I screamed out of nowhere was all because of Karin.<p>

"Sakura," I said, "can you help me baby sit Ayame tonight with me and Hinata?"

"Sure!" she agreed immediately. "I wanna see Ayame again! She's just so adorable!"

"To be honest, she's not adorable in the middle of the night." I groaned. "Just on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on an-"

Sakura stopped me, "Acai, we get it. She cries a lot. It won't be that bad."

"Oh trust me," I said after taking another bite of my lunch, "it's that bad."

* * *

><p>And as usual, detention is filled with talking 'who I am' and 'why I'm here.' I swear this is starting to annoy me, if this is what I am supposed to go through for the next ten days; I am going to kill myself.<p>

And then I come home and see Yuri with Ayame in her arms. I sigh and place my bag on the couch to go upstairs and change. I went back downstairs, with my hair in a ponytail; I was sporting a pair of skinny jeans, a solid berry- colored slightly deep v-neck t-shirt with a white laced camisole underneath, and ankle- length crew socks. I went over to wear Kuma was locked and decided to give him a walk to stretch his legs. But, instead of going to the door, he tottered towards Yuri to see Ayame. It seems that Kuma was wagging his tail when he saw Ayame. He started to sniff her, and she drew a hand over to the dog and pressed it to his muzzle. Kuma started to pant which usually looks like a toothy smile, and licked her cheek. Ayame laughed like it tickled. Yuri and I smiled. It was a sweet moment. I can't wait till I tell Namihiko I told you so!

"Yuri, I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not helping you take care of Ayame." I said.

"Oh," she said, surprised, "it's okay. I don't mind."

"Really, you don't mind?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Why?"

"Well, you never really had any experience taking care of children, I presume." She answered. "And you probably never saw a child in the Seireitei before."

"Brother taught you this?" I inquired.

She nodded, and the room was in comfortable silence.

"You know," I said, trying to make a conversation, "she has strong spiritual pressure."

"Really?" she asked. "I never knew. I can only sense hollows, so I can't really sense spirit energy."

"Well, hollows are usually weak, so, some humans can see like a shimmery-like quality around the hollow's body."

"Oh."

I looked at the clock at the base of the TV, "Hey, Yuri, aren't you supposed to get ready for your date with Namihiko tonight?"

She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "You're right!" she handed me Ayame. "Here, hold Ayame for me, I need to get ready!" she headed towards the stairs, until she stopped and ran a hand on her face, "OH, WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR!"

For some reason, seeing Yuri freak out like that is surprisingly funny; I started to chuckle and she glared at me, "It's not funny!" I think I saw a light bulb pop up at the top of her head, "How about you help me get ready?"

I paled. I'm not a big fan of fashion. "I'd rather not." I answered.

"Oh, pish posh!" she waved a dismissive hand. "It won't be that hard! Com'n!" she grabbed my hand, dragging me upstairs to her and Namihiko's room while I'm still holding Ayame with one arm.

* * *

><p>Jeez, who knew that Yuri was indecisive when choosing clothes for a date? But, fortunately, after what I think was fifteen minutes she <em>finally<em> chose a white v-neck dress, with an accentuating waistline under the bust, with an a-line skirt that drifts away so it can hide away the baby fat and stretch marks, with blue and red chain-like designs on the dress, with a simple gold chain around her neck, and a simple gold bracelet on each wrist, with a pair of black peep-toe heels.

"So, what do you think?" Yuri asked, "Will Namihiko like it?"

"I like it." I answered. "And Namihiko will love it!"

She smiled and thanked me.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I put Ayame in Yuri's arms, while I got the door. I opened it and saw it was Sakura and Hinata; I let them in the house and said, "You want anything?"

They both looked at each other and then back at me, "We're fine." Sakura said.

"Okay." I said as I went over to the couch and turned on the TV. We were watching an episode of 'Ninja Warrior' until I heard the door open and close. I looked over my shoulder and say, "Hey, Brother, ready for your date with Yuri?"

Brother, wearing his suit from work, nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh Yuri!" Sakura and I called.

On queue, Yuri stepped down the stairs. I put the TV on mute, and looked at the scene of the married couple. I saw Namihiko draw in a sharp breath as he watched Yuri came towards him. Yuri blushed furiously as she looked at Namihiko. When they came arm's length from each other, I walked up to them and said, "You guys ready?"

They both nodded and linked arms with each other. I quietly escorted them to the door and muttered to Namihiko, "Stay safe. Can you get out of your gigai?"

He vaguely nodded and I closed the door with relief, knowing that Namihiko and Yuri would be safe.

"Okay, Ayame is in her crib, I still need to take Kuma out on a walk, and I still haven't done any homework." I said to Sakura and Hinata. "What should I do first?"

"I think you should take Kuma out on a walk." Answered Sakura, "you can do homework later, and because taking care of Ayame is our main priority, so how about we each take an hour taking care of Ayame. Since, Hinata is more experienced, I suggest she goes first."

I nodded. "Yeah, and while Hinata is taking care of Ayame, I can do my homework, and you could do whatever you want to."

"It's a plan then." Sakura said.

"It's a plan." I said, grabbing Kuma's leash. "Come on, Kuma." Kuma walked towards me, pressing his muzzle to my hand where his leash his. I put his leash on his collar, put on my shoes, and headed out the door, bringing my soul pager with me in case of hollow activity.

I sigh; Kuma is just doing nothing, but walking. I guess that's why Namihiko always came ten-fifteen minutes later. "Oh, Kuma, how much longer is this gonna take?" I muttered to him.

"Just what are you doing?" said a voice. I turned around and saw that it was Sasuke. _Oh, joy…_

"I'm walking my dog." I answered. "Shouldn't it be that obvious?"

He said nothing and looked at the seven year old dog.

_Hehehe! Acai, seven; Sasuke, two!_ "Why you ask?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Then why are you so into my life?" I asked, clearly annoyed by the fact that he's after my life just because I came in the middle of the year. He opened his mouth to answer the question, but raised a hand to stop him. "You know what? Don't answer. It's always the same thing whenever I ask that question, so I'll be leaving here. Come on Kuma, let's go." And after a few steps, my soul pager had ringed. I sigh and flip it to see where the hollow was. _Huh, around here? I don't see it…_ and I spoke too soon, I turned around and saw that it was right behind Sasuke. _Great…_The idiot that Karin has an obsessed school-girl crush on, is about to get killed. If I wasn't a soul reaper, I would be very happy, but if it weren't for my duties and balance of the World of the Living, I'm gonna have to step-in. I'm still looking at the hollow, and see that the hollow raised its arm, getting ready to hit Sasuke. I wouldn't blame him, Sasuke's cold, not very trusting towards other people, and he's goddamn annoying. But, as I said it before, I'm gonna have to say it again, I'm gonna have to step-in and save the ass. The hollow was swinging his arm to hit Sasuke. "SASUKE, LOOK OUT!" He gave me a confused look, and before the hollow hit Sasuke, I tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, surprised.

I got up from the ground and swallowed my soul candy that was in my jean pocket. I drew out my zanpoktou and charged at the hollow. The hollow had ape-like qualities. It had fur all over its body, meaty body, and the mask was that of a Gillian. When I charged at the hollow, it tried to swing at me with full force; I quickly dodged and slashed its right arm off. It gave its usual shriek and stumbled back. Unlike its usual glare, it glared at me with so much intensity that would've killed me. Ah, If only looks could kill, I would've been six-feet under already. "Ahh, such a young, tasty soul." The hollow said in a low, chilling voice, his attention at a dazed Sasuke. "Too bad you'll be my dinner, when I'm finished with this nuisance."

"Too bad gorilla face, you aren't gettin' him anyway." **(A/N: It's cheesy, I know, forgive me.) **I charged at the hollow and stopped me by using its left hand as a shield, deflecting my attack. I lifted my right hand and aimed it at the hollow, "Hado 31: Sokatsui!" and out from my right hand came a blinding blue ray of light." The hollow was dazed for a second and I took the opportunity to kill it. I charged at the hollow, and cut its mask with my zanpoktou. I jumped back and watched the hollow disintegrate.

"Hello, miss." I turned around and saw that it was a whole. She looked around her mid-twenties, sadly, she was wearing a white wedding dress, the whole had green eyes with russet-colored hair, and she looked at me with fearful eyes. "I'd like to thank you for saving me." she said.

"No problem." I said. "It's part of my job, anyway."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, scared of the outcome.

"Well, where do you want to go?" I asked her gently.

"I want to go to my husband's home." She replied.

"Do you know where he is?"

She looked down at the ground sadly, her green eyes moist, "No, I don't know where he is."

"He is at a better place now." I said, hoping to bring her hopes up. "You can find him there."

"Where is he? I want to find him."

A place called the Soul Society, there, you won't get attacked by monsters like that one, and there you can find your husband."

She looked at me with pleading eyes, "How do I get there? I need to find him!"

"Close your eyes and you'll meet him."

She did as I told her and closed her eyes. I lifted the hilt of my zanpoktou and gently placed it against her forehead. She opened her eyes in shock and I released the hilt from her forehead. Around her feet, a blueish-white aura appeared and sucked her into the ground, until she turned into a hell butterfly flying away with the direction of the wind, heading towards the Soul Society.

I sighed and just as I got back in my gigai, a whole swarm of hollows came out of nowhere. I groaned, really hollows? Now of all times? I have to take care of my niece! Why can't you leave this soul reaper alone? My eyes widen. Oh no! I completely forgot! Ayame's a hybrid! They'll probably go after her first! I swallow my soul candy again and quickly say to the soul that was in my gigai, "Take Kuma back home, and take care of Ayame, Hinata, and Sakura for me!"

I saw the soul briefly nod at me, and quickly took Kuma's leash and let him out of the vincinity. I took out my soul pager and saw that it was surrounding both the Karakura and Konoha communities. I cursed and quickly flashstepped to see where Karin was.

* * *

><p><strong>Namihiko's POV:<strong>

Yuri and I were peacefully having dinner at a three-star restaurant, until my soul pager rang. I sighed and looked at Yuri. She looked sad, but nodded anyway. I flipped my soul pager and my eyes widened. Hollows everywhere? Where they hell did they come from? I know that they come from Heuco Mundo, but beyond that, there has never been a hollow attack like this since centuries! I leaned towards Yuri and whispered in her ear, "I have to go."

I leaned back in my chair and she slowly nodded. I nodded back and took out my soul candy; I quickly swallowed it and got out of my gigai; I quickly flashstepped to the nearest hollow. _I need to rendezvous with Acai and Karin later._

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV:<strong>

I was peacefully daydreaming about Sasuke, until my annoying soul pager knocked me out of it. I scowled. _What could it be now?_ I thought annoyingly. I flipped my soul pager and I gasped. A hollow attack? Now of all days? What could've been the cause of all this? I sigh, _well; my plans on making Sasuke mine will have to pause_. I grab my soul candy and swallow it. I got of my gigai and look for my captain and possibly Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The whole town of Konoha was in utter chaos. Everywhere you turned there was a hollow, ruined buildings, and living souls running around in panic. With a lot of observation, Acai noticed that the source was from Karakura. Acai was about to go and investigate until she got a call from her soul pager. "Hello?"

_"Acai, it's me, Namihiko."_

"What do you want? Because of this hollow attack, I've got my hands full at the moment!"

_"I know that! I've got my hands full too! Just meet me at the roof of your school!"_

"Fine! See you later!" and with that the captain of squad seven hung up on her brother. She looked up to find out that a seriously gigantic hollow to be in front of her. With her zanpoktou already drawn, she jumped at the hollow and sliced it in half. She was heading straight to her high school. She needed to hear what her brother needed to say. Exterminating any hollows that came in her way, she made it to the roof of Konoha high school. Placing her zanpoktou in her sheath, she said, "Alright talk, and hurry. We probably don't have enough time anyway."

"Hold on." Was all her brother said. She glared at him; she just said that they won't have enough time to wait and do nothing. Just who was he waiting for? Unlike most of her family, she was impatient. She couldn't wait at least three minutes without groaning and doing mentioning that she was bored.

"I'm sorry I'm late former Captain Kuchiki!" Acai turned around and saw that it was her very own red-haired lieutenant, Karin. She formally bowed in front of her brother. She regained her posture and looked over towards her own captain, "Oh, Captain." She said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing why you're here." Her captain replied. Acai looked towards Namihiko and said, "Talk, why did you call us here for?"

Namihiko cleared his throat and said, "I called you here for the reason that you have in your heads." He started, "'Why is there a hollow attack and where is it coming from?'"

Both girls nodded and looked at the male.

"Well, I have a theory-"

"You know this is a waste of time, brother!" Acai said to her brother, because she knew that Namihiko's theories often take a while to piece together. "I don't know why there's a hollow attack, but I do know that the source is coming from Karakura Town, so I'm going there to investigate. Bye!" and with that, she flashstepped to Karakura.

Namihiko sighed, he knew this was going to happen, she already became cranky because of her impatience, but she was right, the source of the hollow invasion did come from Karakura and so did the reason. "Karin, you can go now, right now I need to go to Kisuke about this." After exhaling deeply he said, "You can handle all this, right?"

She nodded and flashstepped away.

After that, he too flashstepped to follow her younger sister to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p>Flashstepping on random rooftops; can kinda drain out your spiritual pressure. By the time she saw Rukia, Acai had her hands on her knees and was panting hard. Rukia looked surprised, why did her niece come here all of a sudden? She looked to where her niece came and saw that hollows were surrounding Konoha also. "Rukia…..why…is there…...a….very vicious…..hollow attack…..on…Kara…kura and…..Kono…ha?"<p>

"A Quincy had caused all this." Acai's aunt answered calmly.

The young soul reaper's brows furrowed in confusion, "What's a 'Quincy,' Rukia?" she asked. After learning in the Academy for five years, this was something that she did not learn. Was Head-Captain Yammamoto trying to hide something?

"It was thought that they were extinct two hundred years ago. Well, not exactly, they were systematically killed by soul reapers. As you can imagine it was a very difficult and painful decision for the soul reapers, but in the end, it became necessary to destroy the Quincy's, because it was the only way to prevent the destruction of this world. Soul reapers were also referred to by other names back then. They were called balancers or regulators. They balance the number of souls in the Soul Society and in the human world does not change much as time goes by; they just trade places between the two worlds. It's the job of soul reapers to regulate that, to keep the balance. It worked, until the Quincy's disrupted the equation. The Quincy's didn't cleanse the hollows, they destroyed them completely. This meant that any soul which left the Soul Society for the human world would never return. If things had continued this way, the balance between the two worlds would've collapsed. It would've meant the apocalypse."

Acai gave a small gasp as her purplish-gray eyes widened. Her own kind had killed innocent souls? So what if they killed hollows? Sure, it would've led the apocalypse, but it was wrong! They couldn't have worked something out peacefully? Man, that is one messed-up predicament. "But Rukia, isn't that wrong? Our own kind was killing innocent souls!"

"Believe me, Acai, I was shocked as much as you were when I found this out also, but it was the only way to regain the balance of the two worlds." Rukia said as she closed her eyes.

"But couldn't they have worked this out peacefully?"

"They might've, if the Quincy's were able to let go of their resentment towards soul reapers."

"Why do they hate us though?"

"Their resentment of us started because they believed that hollows deserved destruction whereas us soul reapers cleansed hollows and sent them to the Soul Society."

Just then, Acai's brother, Namihiko had found her because she leaking out her spiritual pressure out of anger. "Acai! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he looked at the sky, "Shit! Look!" he pointed to the blue sky and trio's eyes widened at the sight. There was a huge. Crack. In. The. Sky. And a large white hand opened it. Their eyes were the size of saucers as they saw what it was. It was a Menos Grande. A. Freaking. Menos. Grande. "Shit! We're screwed!"

"'We're screwed'! That's all you can say at the moment! Haven't you dealt with Menos before?"

"YES! Now let's go to where it is before we're all killed!" and with a quick nod from both girls, they sped to where the Menos is.

* * *

><p>By the time all three of them got there (excluding Kon), Ichigo charged at the Menos with Uryuu right on his tail, trying to stop him for doing something so idiotic and rash. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted trying to stop the orange- haired high schooler. "Ichigo stop! You two aren't enough to go against a Menos Grande!"<p>

"She's right Ichigo! If you do this, you're toast!" Acai said, also trying to stop him.

But just then, Kisuke came in front of the three with his arms crossed in his signature green outfit. Does he ever wear something else in his life? "Urahara!" Rukia spat, "are you trying to get Ichigo killed out there?" Kisuke was silent as put two fingers in front of all three of them; causing them to be paralyzed.

"Of course not," he answered, "Just watch. There's a method to my madness." After that, they all got down on their knees and with widened eyes. "This is a battle that must be fought." He said in a low, creepy voice. **(A/N: I think it sounds creepy….)**

"This is a binding spell!" Rukia exclaimed; her voice strained.

"It is for Ichigo, and for you too, Rukia."

"Urahara!" Namihiko exclaimed, "You'd better remove this binding spell or I'm gonna have to kick your ass!" he said as he tried to untie the binding spell.

"It's no use brother! His strength in kido surpasses ours." As much the proud Kuchiki hated to admit it, his sister was right. His kido did surpass theirs. There was no way to unbind the spell. With a glare at Kisuke, he turned his head angrily with a HUGE amount of profanities going on in his head.

Acai and Rukia watched quietly as Ichigo charged at the hollow and hit the Menos with no success, only to be flown back towards Uryuu. _Ichigo you idiot! _Acai thought. _You can't charge a Menos like that! That is the rashest and stupidest thing I have seen by far!_ And just as Ichigo landed in front of Uryuu on the ground, Uryuu said something that the girls did not make out and drew an arrow made out of reishi to hit the Menos, only creating a small hole in the mask. He cursed and looked down at Ichigo, asking if he was okay. Ichigo said that he was fine while he mock saluted to Uryuu. Uryuu then grabbed Ichigo's zanpoktou and his bow got three times bigger. Ichigo looked around, thinking of what he should do next, until he looked at Uryuu's bow and stumbled back, wondering how the hell his bow got bigger. Uryuu looked back at Ichigo at thought of an idea, as the Menos actually came out of the crack in the sky.

Namihiko and Acai's mouth and eyebrow twitched as they saw Ichigo holding his zanpoktou in his hand while it was tied on Uryuu's head, with his bow in hand. Ichigo let go his zanpoktou and looked at Uryuu in disbelief. Was Uryuu serious? He felt like an idiot doing this, and how the hell was he supposed to release all of his spirit energy all at once? Oh, Ichigo….he should've learned the basics from Urahara immediately after he got into this soul reaper business. Ichigo heard a cracking noise and looked up. He saw a red ball of light appear on the Menos' mouth. Acai's, Namihiko's, and Rukia's eyes widened because they knew what that red orb was. It was a cero. "Oh no, a cero!" she exclaimed. "Does he intend to release a doom blast right here?" she muttered. "You've got to run both of you! If you're hit by that, there'll be nothing left of you! She yelled out to the strawberry and Quincy.

But the teenage boys didn't listen to her pleas to run, and stood there. Until Ichigo grabbed his sword from Uryuu's head and charged at the Menos again. Acai's eyes were the size of saucers at this point. Ichigo - charging at a Menos – in the middle of charging a cero. He's beyond crazy at this point. He's nuts! In the middle of charging the freakishly gigantic hollow, it opened its mouth and the cero was released. Ichigo quickly blocked the cero that was aimed at him with his zanpoktou. Uryuu lurched back by the force of the cero, wondering what the substitute soul reaper was thinking. He was feeling large amounts of spiritual pressure. Ichigo's power was actually increasing! _**"I figured my spirit energy was pretty much always at its maximum level."**_Uryuu recalled in his head. Since Ichigo can't control his spirit energy, then it would soon drain away as he releases it. Acai knows this along with Namihiko. Even though Namihiko had just met him, he knew that he would soon collapse by releasing so much of his spiritual pressure all at once. Though Namhiko didn't have much confidence in Ichigo, Acai did. Even though she'd only seen him in action once during _Spirit Hunter_, she knew what he was capable of. He was a stubborn man, and he wouldn't go down without a fight. _Come on Ichigo, you can do it. _She thought to herself.

Her hope quickly shot up as she saw that her orange- haired friend retaliate and slashed the Menos in half. She smirked at his success, as a strong gust of wind blew from the attack. She looked over to Rukia; her aunt had a look of shock on her face. She couldn't blame her. Her aunt was worried for her friend, and the fact that he was facing off a Menos Grande. They all looked up and saw that the Menos Grande didn't vaporize, but retreated back to the crack in the sky.

Ichigo looked up to the sky in triumph. He did it. _I did it!_ He thought. He lifted his arm and made a peace sign with his right hand and yelled, "I WIN!" after that, the crack in the sky had now disappeared.

Uryuu stood there in shock and muttered to himself. While Tessai said, "Well done, now I can see why the boss has been keeping an eye on him."

Ichigo just stood across from Uryuu talking…or rather a one-sided talk before he fell face-first into the ground. And after a few seconds, a blinding light shot through Ichigo's sword. Uryuu had to shield his eyes from it while Ichigo's eyes widened and stared at his zanpoktou.

Acai's eyes widened in concern, Ichigo had released all of his spirit energy all at once, and has put too much strain on his body. Someone had to do something, Acai would've volunteered, but she caught in a stupid binding spell by you know who. Acai growled through gritted teeth. Dammit Kisuke! You're gonna pay! Luckily Uryuu placed one of his feet on Ichigo's sword and his bow got ten times bigger. He quickly notched an arrow and shot it to the sky. He kept on shooting arrows to the sky until you saw the blue sky and the orange light had disappeared. Uryuu got down on his knees and looked up to the sky sorrowfully. Thinking of his grandfather and his master, thinking of how he wasn't able to save him. How he was a horrible disciple. Ichigo sighed, how was he going to beat him? He was so pathetic.

Acai sighed in relief; her friend was safe and sound. Kisuke undid the binding spell and her and her brother walked back to Konoha. Sure, they could've falshstepped back home, but they were in a binding spell for at least ten minutes. They just had to stretch their legs. Acai couldn't wait to be home. One, she'd like to get back in her gigai. Two, she wanted to see her best friends off. And three, she had finish homework, you know, unless her soul candy did it for her. And for some strange reason, she actually _wanted_ to go back to school in the morning. But on the plus side, Sasuke would probably have _no_ recollection of what had happened hours ago.

Oh, how she was so wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Again, I am SSOOOO very sorry fro not updating sooner. After I got my laptop, it was just 95% laziness and 5% Otakon. The 3% in the Otakon part was that I was sleeping over my cousins, and then for Saturday and Sunday, I was at Otakon and it was mother fucking awesome! The highlight of my weekend was meeting Tomska and going to an Aya Hirano concert and getting her autograph! And I swear, when she was speaking in-between songs from her album and anime openings, she sounded like a little four year old! XD Her voice was so adorable that I felt like pinching her cheeks when I was standing in front of her when I was getting her autograph! And sorry about the mistakes you'll find here and there during when Ichigo was fighting the Menos! R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9: Uchiha's an annoying bitch

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry for not updating until now! It's just that things had popped up at the most unconventional of times. But anyway, here you go. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

I slowly walk my way into class. To be honest, I was still a little edgy about the hollow attack that had happened yesterday. I mean, a Menos Grande in the middle of a hollow attack? This'll definitely catch the Research and Development's eye for sure. Not to mention the load of spiritual energy that I used during the hollow attack really tired me out, topped withAyame's_constant_ crying that I am probably never going to get used to. I had to drink three cups of coffee just to drown down all that lethargy.

I sigh tiredly as I plop down in my seat. I look through the corner of my eye to see Sasuke looking like his usual, bored self. I discreetly look up at the sky and silently thank God. He probably doesn't remember me saving him from that hollow. After that, for a majority of the day, I was in a good mood—mostly with false hope of thinking that Sasuke didn't remember the whole ordeal of tackling and saving him.

Until PE.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV:<strong>

"Hey, did you hear about the earthquakes that happened in Karakura and in some parts of Konoha?" I heard Kiba ask Shino in PE.

"Yes, I did, Kiba." Was all Shino said.

I was pretty sure that their conversation came to an end there, because I heard Kiba's footsteps walk away from Shino and head to someone else. I couldn't really care if there was an earthquake or not. What really bothered me was Acai in those black robes last night, and how she popped out of her body in that weird way. I needed an answer for that—_now._

I head towards Acai, who was talking animatedly with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. I swear, that girl is joined to the hip with those three. When I reach Acai, she gives me an aggravated look, but I couldn't care less if she's pissed off by my presence. I grab her by the collar of her shirt, and drag her to a more secluded area where I can interrogate her fully. Despite her annoying protests, I continued to drag her to the woods around the baseball field. I lifted her up against a tree that was well away from anyone's eyes, and asked fiercely, "I'm only gonna ask this once, Kuchiki—Who. Are. You?"

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's POV:<strong>

"I'm only gonna ask this once, Kuchiki—Who. Are. You?"Sasuke asked me as I continued to dangle in his hold.

_Shit, _I think to myself as I started to panic, _he remembers. What do I do?_ "You do realize how ungentlemanly you are at the moment." I say to him, dodging the question.

He glared daggers at me. "Does it look like I give a fuck about it?" _No—obviously._"And stop avoiding the goddamn question."

Gosh, what do I do? I don't want to physically hurt the guy—as much as I want to, I won't—and I don't want to tell _him_ of all people that my gigai isn't my actual, physical body, and that I'm actually some spiritual being that protects the souls of living and the dead. That'll just fuck with his mind. So I go with the better alternative: lie. "Like I said before, Uchiha. I'm just a regular person just like you..."A smirk appears on my face. "Only less crazy,"

He scoffed. "Bullshit. Then why—"

Sasuke's statement was cut short when we heard a loud, "Ahem," that diverted our attention to an amused Mr. Guy, our PE teacher. Even though I couldn't read Sasuke's mind, I was pretty sure he was thinking the same thing as me, which was '_Shit._' "Would you mind explaining why you're not with the class, Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Kuchiki?" Mr. Guy asked, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, uh...uh—we—we—we were...uh—uhm..." I stammered to the PE teacher, trying to come up with a good reason why Sasuke and I were like this. I lowered my head down;embarrassed by the predicament I was in. Why the hell do most of my predicaments always involve Sasuke?! Not to mention that I was practically dangling from his grip on the collar of my gym shirt up against a tree. I had a good reason to be embarrassed and had no words to explain what we were doing—what _looked_ like we're doing, actually.

"We weren't doing anything of that sort, Mr. Guy," Sasuke said. I looked at Sasuke, who was still making me hang against a tree. He was still looking at Mr. Guy, but out of the corner of his eye, he gave me a look that said, 'Just don't say anything and let me do the talking'.

I shot him a look back that said, 'Can you at least give me the pleasure letting go of me?' I really wanted to feel the ground beneath my feet. If I wanted to be in the air, I would've just stood in the sky while I was out of my gigai.

He let go of me, and I fell to the ground, rather ungracefully. I landed on my ass and winced as it made contact with the green grass. I gave the Uchiha a glare as I got up from the ground while wiping anything off the back of my shorts. Sasuke glared back at me in return, obviously pissed off that I didn't answer his stupid, repetitive question. Mr. Guy looked back and forth between the two of us like he was following the ball in a tennis match, and started to cry a river. "Ah, the feelings of youth!How beautiful!"

Both of us simultaneously (as much I don't want to say it, it happened) turned our heads into his direction, ending our glare contest in the process. _What the fuck was Mr. Guy doing?_ I thought as he continued to cry. But seeing this as an opportunity to get away, I slowly back away from the crying teacher, and when I was a good three yards away, I made a break for it.

I checked my soul pager for the time and I cursed. PE was almost over. They're probably in the locker room changing right now. I pumped my arms faster, sprinting. I did not want to be late for class and get a demerit, or worse, another detention. I made a turn to the right, heading in the direction of the girl's locker room.

When I reached there, I stopped in front of the entrance for a minute to catch my breath. _Damn, Sasuke chose a really secluded area from here..._ I open the door silently, and silently tip-toe to my locker. I look around and see that almost no one is here._ They must be in the showers_, I conclude to myself as I grab my uniform from my locker and head there. I stopped when I heard someone and put my back against someone's locker. "Really, who does Captain think she is?!" _Karin?_ I furrow my brows in confusion, but continue to listen nonetheless. "Like, really, being dragged away by _my _Sasuke! Sasuke's mine, and not hers!"

I am trying so hard not to laugh at my lieutenant. She's so obsessed with Sasuke that it's not even funny. Hearing her rant is even funnier. Sasuke and I?Pfft, ha! Like that'll happen! Over my dead body. Never in a million years will Sasuke ever be 'mine'; to be frank, I'd rather Sasuke be Karin's, just to get rid of her obsession and learn how much of an ass he is. I inwardly sigh, _I'd should hear jealous rants more often; it makes my day._ I silently exhale, walk to her, and say, "Am I interrupting something, Karin?"

Karin yelped, and glared at me after finding out who I was. "You! Stop getting in the way of me having Sasuke!"

I raise my arms up in mock surrender. "Don't worry; he's all yours—like I'd give a crap about that asshole anyway."

"Then why do you guys have everything together?"

I shrug. "I dunno; it's not my fault that he's making a big deal about me coming in the middle of the school year."

She scoffed, and crossed her arms, "You're no help at all."

"I'm heading to the showers," I tell her. "If there's a hollow, can you take care of it, while I'm there?"

"That's what I usually do whenever you're with Sasuke." She called out to me as I head towards the showers.

"Not my fault!" I call back.

* * *

><p>Really, what is with all the hateful glares towards me? I'm getting so sick and tired with it, that I feel like socking them. I look ahead of me and see Kiba's brown head of hair in front of me. I discreetly look around and reach towards the back of his head and flick it. "Hey, Kiba," I whisper to him.<p>

I see him wince, and turns around to glare at me. "What?" he angrily whispers to me.

"Why is almost every girl in this classroom glaring at me?" I whine.

"Because you always get in trouble and Sasuke somehow gets involved, that's why!" He whispered back. "And don't forget that he _dragged_ you away and off into the woods, which left many of hisfangirls totally pissed off, and let their imaginations run wild as to what might've happened there."

I flushed a bright red. They really thought that we might've done something like..._that_? "We weren't doing anything like that! Why would they think that?"

He silently chuckled at the color of my face, but answered nonetheless, "Because they all want to have Sasuke at least talk to them, or get whisked away into a forest by him—those girls have some wild-ass imaginations if you tell me. But it's not fair that Sasuke gets to hog all the girls forhimself." His shoulders slumped at the last sentence and seemed a little annoyed that Sasuke had almost all of the girls' attention.

"Kiba," Mr. Hatake called out. "Were you talking?"

"No sir,I wasn't talking."Kiba responded.

"Then you could tell me whom Kazunomiya was betrothed to?"

"Uhhh... Daimyo Midorima?" he answered, albeit a little slowly.

The class—including me—laughed at Kiba's answer. He flushed and sent me a glare that would've sent me six feet under if looks could kill. "Smooth, Kiba—real smooth." I say under my breath, but loud enough so he could hear. He turned his head to the side and sent me another glare my way, but I wasn't fazed by it. I'd been way worse getting looks from a certain annoying Uchiha I sit next to in class, and the occasional glares from Karin. If you think about it, I should be used to the hateful jealous glares that I get here, but to be honest, I'm not. I always get a look of indifference from Great Grandfather and Father, and there was always a look of fear whenever I talk to my subordinates—being one of the few people in the Kuchiki Clan that's still in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads _and_ a Captain.

The rest of the day, I spent most of the time talking to Kiba during most of the classes and Ino, Sakura, and Hinata during lunch. Thankfully, I didn't get in trouble during the whole time I was talking to Kiba, I was getting sick of detention if I do say so myself. The constant repetitive arguments with Sasuke, the awkward silence whenever we weren't arguing, and the hitting me in the head with a text book to wake me up from my naps because of my constant sleep deprivation at night from a certain baby in the Kuchiki household in the World in the Living.

Which reminded me, it was Sasuke's last day in detention with me. That means that I won't have to deal with him after school anymore. Yes! I won't have to deal with him when I nap! This has been the highlight of my day.

When detention started, I ask Sasuke, "You know that this is your last day of detention, right?"

"I already know that, Kuchiki." He placed his head on his left hand, indicating that he didn't care about it and stared out the window that was a few yards away from us. "I also know that you have another week of detention because of that note passing incident last week. Talk about stupid."

I glared at Sasuke. "I wouldn't have had detention in the first place if you only told me why you didn't like me instead of thosebullshit answers you kept giving me! Talk about bitchy, Uchiha—is this whole being a bitch thing genetic or..." A smirk started to form on my lips. "Is it _that _time of the month, Sasuke?"

He whipped his head around so fast that it could've given me a whiplash, and glared. "If you would've told me who you actually were, this wouldn't have happened! And the only one being bitchy is you, Kuchiki!" he stood up and angrily grasped the collar of my uniform and pulled me towards him, making me stumble out of my seat. His glare intensified even more, and I gave him a defiant look; like hell he was going to intimidate me.

"I'm the one being a bitch, Uchiha?" I ask incredulously, my eyes giving him a look that matched my tone. "You should look at yourself now, right now is a prime example of what I just said earlier." It didn't faze me at all at how close I was to Sasuke, I was too pissed off at him to even care. "Plus, what my business is none of your concern, so fuck off." I removed his hand from my collar, and I grabbed my bag from the hook on the side of my desk. I headed out through the sliding door of the classroom. I didn't give one fuck that I was supposed to stay in the classroom for about another fifty minutes or so in that dreaded classroom, I was mad and annoyed beyond belief.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called out from behind me as I was in the doorway of the sliding door.

I turned my head to face him and gave him an icy glare. "Anywhere away from you, you son of a bitch," And with that, I left the classroom, slamming the sliding door so hard that it shook from impact.

* * *

><p>I sat idly on the school rooftop, feeling the warm, summer wind blow through my hair, instantly relaxing me. Just like Mother and Rukia, we both loved going to high places. Seeing the world in a different perspective; we just loved the feeling of it. Being on the roof of the school gave you a very magnificent view of almost all of Konoha—even some parts of Karakura when you think about it.<p>

I heard the door of the entrance to the roof open and close and a pair of footsteps coming in my direction. "Whoever you are, what do you want?"

"My, aren't you in a bad mood." A voice said who I immediately recognized as Rukia's.

I turn my head to face her. "Rukia, I—"

She raised her hand up, which silenced me. The somber look on her face made me feel instantly guilty. "Save it. It's obvious you don't want to be bothered." She sat down next to me, and stared into space, the somber look on her face now full of sadness.

"It's just that I've been having a bad day as of late, Rukia. I didn't mean to be as snappy as I was before." I said.

She gave me a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Days like these happen, Acai. There's no need for it to bring you down."

"Well, these days happen more often for me than for others." I say, running a hand over my face.

She gave a small chuckle and we sat there in comfortable silence, relishing the wind blowing through our hair, the beautiful scenery of Konoha and Karakura Town in the distance. "Acai," Rukia said in a monotone, yet sad voice.

"Yeah, Rukia?"

"What would you say if I told you… that I was going back to the Soul Society?"

My eyes widened at her question. "Don't tell me you're actually going to..." I didn't want to finish that sentence, knowing full well what her answer might be.

She looked me dead in the eye, her eyes showing no sign of emotion. "I am, Acai. I'm going back to the Soul Society."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Special thanks to blackopalz21 for being my unofficial beta for this! =D To be honest, I was hoping to make this a bit longer, but I felt like giving you a cliffhanger because I couldn't come up with anything at that moment. Hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
